My Reason
by Dvinity
Summary: Chapter 11 up. Miroku finds a small girl that has lost her father. What will Miroku do? More to the story just don't want to give too much away. Read and find out. Mostly M&S. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

Note: This is my first fanfic let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome.

_**My Reason**_

Chapter 1 

The small group of friends traveled down the road. It was late in the afternoon and the sunlight was fading quickly as the sky darkened with clouds. They were headed to a nearby town. All they sought was shelter from the coming rain. Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead of the group, while Miroku and Sango brought up the rear. Shippou slept in Kagome's arms, as did Kirara in Sango's arms.

"Miroku-sama do we have enough money to pay for a inn?" Kagome turned her head to see him better. He quickly pulled his hand away from were it had been only inches away from Sango's behind.

"Actually we do Kagome-sama but I must warned you that we won't have enough left over to buy supplies." He looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"We do need more supplies I guess we can camp outside one more night." Inuyasha said while continuing to walk.

"But can't you see it's going to rain? And I don't want to get wet" Kagome spoke to the hanyou who seemed to be ignoring her.

"Feh. A little water never hurt anyone. And besides you said you wanted to take a bath, so problem solved." Inuyasha continued to walk. He didn't turn to face her when he felt her gaze on his back.

Miroku turned to face Sango as she turned to face him. They both nodded in understanding. Their two friends would soon start to argue if they did nothing to prevent it. Kagome had stopped walking. Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. Kagome was obviously mad and getting madder as the hanyou in front of her just stood there like he had said nothing wrong.

"Maybe we should stop them. Before they give us a headache." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I know. But what can we do? Inuyasha really got himself in deep trouble. Even I want to hit him." Sango whispered back. She noticed that Miroku was smiling at her.

"Sango, I should let you know I'm the jealous type. And I won't stand by while you destroy our relationship by hitting someone else in front of me." He winked at her before heading towards the arguing couple.

She was thankful that he had left quickly and missed her blush. 'How I hate him, he's such a pervert. How dare he make me blush? I'm going to hurt him the second he gets back for his stupid little comment. Wait maybe that is what he wants. Hitting him doesn't seem to discourage his perverted ways. Maybe I should kiss him instead and then maybe … Oh Kami, what I'm I thinking?' Trying to forget her last thoughts, she returned the attention back to the arguing couple. Miroku moved to stand in the middle of them. Using his staff he pushed Inuyasha back from Kagome.

"Kagome-sama please calm down let me talk to him for you." He said in his most reassuring voice.

"There is nothing I want to talk to you about bouzo. Since that wench made me mad I don't want to stay at no stupid town. We are setting camp here and that is final." Inuyasha yelled still avoiding Kagome's angry gaze.

"Oh yeah, maybe I should just say the s-word until you see it from my point of view." Kagome smiled as she saw a worried look appear on Inuyasha's face.

"Now, now lets all calm down. Inuyasha please come with me." Miroku walked Inuyasha to the side of the road.

"I still don't care what she will do. I say we camp here!" Inuyasha yelled to make sure Kagome would hear.

"Inuyasha I know you are kind of the leader of this group but listen to me. If we stay out here and it rains we'll get soaked." He was interrupted.

"Feh, I don't care if…" Miroku interrupted him before he could finish.

"Oh trust me you will care because if we get soaked so does Kagome. (He grinned) I don't know if you noticed but Kagome only has that VEEERY THIN white shirt on. Now just use the little imagination you have and you'll see the problem. Well its not like I consider it a problem but Sango would surely kill me the second she noticed me staring. And I wouldn't like to be you after she realizes that you knew of this before hand and still decided to camp out here." Miroku stepped back and waited

"But, but how would she know that." Inuyasha trembled a bit.

"What was it Kagome-sama told me once? Oh yeah! Misery loves company." Miroku grinned at the stunned hanyou.

Inuyasha stood there for a while reassessing his situation. Both girls stood side-by-side wondering what Miroku had said to shut the hanyou up. 'Damn what should I do now, if I go to the town then I'll look weak. But if we stay here…' gulp he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. 'Damn bouzo and his dirty mind now I can't get the image of Kagome wet and … I'm going to kill him.' He looked at Miroku hard but he just stood their looking at him with a grin on his face. 'I really should kill him. But he has improved my 'imagination' as he calls it. I'll spare him for now. But the second I get in trouble for these dirty images, I'll kill him. But how to avoid looking weak?' Miroku looked at him and knew what was going on in his mind. Inuyasha was never good at hiding what he was thinking so he knew what the problem was. 'Inuyasha doesn't want to look weak.' Miroku thought.

"Wait let me talk to Kagome-sama and see if I can make this easier for you." Miroku walked to where the girls were standing.

"Kagome-sama he said he would go to the town if you would make ramen for him once we get to the inn. What do you say?" Miroku said

"Well… ok! (Smiles at him) but we still don't have enough money for the inn and the supplies." She lightly blushes when he puts both his hands on her shoulders and smiles at her.

"We should hurry I sense and even see a dark cloud heading to the town. (Pointing at a rain cloud) And more specifically the wealthiest inn that is there." He gave both girls his mischievous grin, which caused Kagome to giggle.

"Houshi-sama you shouldn't lie to people like that" Sango said with a serious look on her face.

"My dear Sango as you can see there really is a dark cloud, of course I can't sense any evil from it but you must remember I am tired. And I rather not take the chance that some innocent rich inn keeper will be hurt because of my fatigue." He left the two giggling girls to walk to Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha, we are going to the village and your even going to get ramen for being so thoughtful. So lets go already."

Inuyasha gave him an approving look. They soon resumed their way to the town. They reached the town well a head of the rain. The town was very large and well populated. They asked around and found out that there where two inns located at each end of the town. Miroku located the inn closest to them, which turned out to be the wealthier of the two, and went into his act. He easily convinced the short and stubby owner to provide them with three rooms in exchange for placing charms to protect his property from the looming dark (rain) clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

An hour after they had eaten it started to drizzle. After a short conversation they had decided to retire to their rooms. The girls decided to share a room while Miroku and Inuyasha got their own rooms. The rain had actually increased in force and the sound on the rooftop seemed to lull everyone into a deeper sleep. Miroku on the other hand had awakened from the pain on his right hand. The kazaana was growing and the pain was intense. He got up to do what he always did when he felt the kazaana grow, head for a clearing far away from everyone. It was very dark but the little light from some near by candles helped him see where he was going. As he made his way out of the inn he bumped into one of the guest of the inn. It was the young lady he had meet earlier. 'Too bad she has a husband' he thought as he lowered his hands from her shoulder, which he had used to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry Houshi-sama I didn't see you." The girl said as she looked up.

"That's okay. It was my fault as well. If you'll excuse me." He began to walk.

"Where are you going?" the girl started to follow him

"For a walk is all. I like to occasionally walk in the rain. It helps me relax." He turned to the girl walking by his side.

"Mind if I join you?" She gave him a mischievous smile that he clearly saw even in the poor lighting.

"I rather not risk getting you sick in the rain. Besides your husband might not approve. If you'll excuse me." He opened the main door of the inn and walked out. Ignoring the disappointed look on the girl's face.

Like if the pain in his right hand was not enough now he had to deal with the anger that girl had awaken in him. 'I can't believe that girl came on to me while her husband was probably asleep in a near by room. A woman like that is worst than a whore. At least a whore admits what she is. I guess it's also my fault for flirting with her. But I did stop the second her husband announced himself. Come to think of it she never tried to tell me she was married. She only continued to flirt with me. If I ever marry, I hope it won't be to someone like her. I'm sure that had it been Sango instead of that girl I would have been unconscious the second I began to flirt with her. Sango.' He smiled as he felt his anger begin to melt at the thought of the young taiji-ya. 'My dear Sango.' His anger soon faded and he found himself in a clearance some distance away from town.

He was soaking wet and his hair was plastered against his face. He noticed that the rain had lightened up a bit. He walked over to a big tree and sat underneath its foliage to get some protection from the rain. He planned to stay there until he was sure that the kazaana had stopped growing. The pain was intense and it only grew with each minute as a small piece of his palm was eaten away by the kazaana. He meditated to focus and to avoid thinking that he would never see his friends. Focusing his spiritual powers he attempted to limit the growth of the kazaana and extend his life. Although his attempts to limit the growth caused him more pain he kept hope that it did limit the growth. After a few hours he open his eyes when the pain in his right hand faded to a low throb, a sure sign that the kazaana had stopped growing for now. It was still night and the rain hadn't quit yet. 'I'm soaking wet. It'll be miracle if I don't get sick.' He got up and began to walk back to town.

As he passed some trees near town he stopped after hearing a low cry. 'What was that?' He looked around listening for any sound. 'There it is again. I think it came from that direction.' He walked behind the trees to his left and looked around. 'Someone could be hurt I got to find them.' He continued to walk in the direction he had last heard the cry come from. Soon he found himself facing a small dark cave. 'Could it be a trap?' Suddenly the voice that always seemed to get him in trouble spoke up. 'But it can also be a young woman that'll be VERY thankful for your help.' He stood there awhile longer not sure what to do. Then he heard a soft cry that was definitely feminine. He gave a quick prayer to Buddha and continued towards the cave. 'A monk's duty is never done!'

"Hello is some one there?" He called softly trying not to scare the poor defenseless maiden.

He was about to call out again when lighting brightened the sky and thus the cave. A small distance from the entrance laid a small girl curled up into a ball. He quickly went to her to see if she was ok. She seemed to be asleep so he tried to gently wake her up. The girl seemed deep in sleep and occasionally made low muttering sounds. 'I wonder why she is here by herself. Could she be an orphan?' He looked around the cave and saw no evidence that anyone else was staying with the little girl. 'She seems to be alone. I guess I'll take her back and try to find her a home in the town.' He decides to let the child sleep while he waited for a break in the rain that had started to come down hard again. He moved near the entrance to squeeze as much water from his robes and hair as possible before returning to sit in front of the girl. Sitting with his back against the wall of the cave he stared at the barely visible silhouette of the girl in front of him. 'I wonder how long she has been staying here alone. I can't really tell in this darkness but she must be very young judging from her small frame. Maybe she's just lost. She is to young to be an orphan.' He knew better than to hope that she was lost. During the Sengoku Period (Era of the Warring States) many children even as young as newborns were orphaned. With his thoughts wondering over the reason why life had to be the way it was, he drifted into sleep.

She awoke with a muffled cry. Tears soon flowed from her eyes. Memories from the past and the remembrance of the cruel present had once again haunted her dreams. She sat with her back against the wall crying out all the emotions that had been brought on by the dream. The rain drowned the sound of her sobbing. The sound of the rain outside had a calming effect on her. She wiped her tears away and her sobs turned into soft muffled cries. Lightning struck a good distance away sending a low light into the cave. Her sensitive eyes tried to adjust to the temporary light but failed. Darkness soon took over again. As her eyes began to re-focus in the dark, she saw the form of a sleeping person sitting in front of her. She gave a small scream but it was masked by the sound of thunder. The fear that she felt over the stranger made her forget her fear of thunder. She stood up quickly not taking her eyes of the sleeping form fearing that it would soon move and attack her. She stood there a few more moments not knowing what to do. 'Father's tantō!' Her mind yelled at her. Kneeling slowly she began to search for the small sword with her hands not wanting to take her eyes of the sleeping form. She soon found what she was looking for. She removed the tantō from the protective cloths she kept it in. She moved towards the sleeping form with the tantō held in both hands. When she was in front of the sleeping form she pulled her hands back to strike. She brought down the small sword with all her strength aiming for the chest of the stranger. A scream escaped her when two strong hands wrapped around her wrists stopping her strike. Lighting struck once again and lit the cave, giving her a good view of the man who was no longer asleep and that now held her. Shocked eyes now stared into her terrified eyes. 'He has violet eyes like daddy.' was her last thought before the shock carried her into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter 3**_

It was early morning and the room was still poorly lit. After putting down the sleeping girl he left to change out of his wet clothes. With a white robe on he had borrowed from the owner of the inn; he sat across the sleeping girl. As he stared at her he kept reliving the events he had just gone thru. He just couldn't get over the fact that this small, sweet and innocent looking girl had almost achieved what not even Naraku had. 'She almost killed me! I'm such an idiot for letting myself so vulnerable like that. I never heard her footsteps with the falling rain. If it wasn't for that spider biting me I would have awaken with that in my chest.' A shiver ran down his back as he looked down at the small sword in his hands. 'Where did she get this? Was it her father's?' Before he could continue with his thoughts he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He got up to see who it was before they could awaken the girl.

"Good morning Miroku-sama jus…" He stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. She blushed slightly, surprised by his touch.

"Kagome-sama please lower your voice I have company with me." He whispered to her.

"WH…" He quickly put the finger he had removed back on her lips.

"Don't yell. It's not what you think." He whispered while motioning for her to look inside.

"What is that little girl doing in your room?" She whispered while advancing towards the sleeping girl.

"Kagome-sama, lets talk outside. I don't want to wake her." He ushered her towards the door.

Grabbing two blankets, he led her outside. It had stopped raining an hour earlier but the sky remained dark with rain clouds. Sunlight radiated thru a few small gaps in the dark clouds. The small porch was mostly dry since the wind had been blowing from behind the inn. He placed one of the blankets down on one side of the entrance to the inn. He motioned for her to sit before he sat down next to her. He then handed her the next blanket so she could keep warm. 'That's what he wanted the blankets for. He sure can be thoughtful.' She warmly thought as she looked at the roads of the town that where muddy from the rain. She turned her attention to him.

"So what is that little girl doing in your room, Miroku-sama?"

"Sleeping" He said simply before turning to face her and giving her a small smile.

"Miroku-sama! That's not what I meant." She stared at him waiting for him to respond.

After a moment of silence he told her everything that had happen the night before. He only lied about the reason he had gone out in the first place. She didn't interrupt his story and just sat there listening. The only sound she had made was a sudden gasp as he told her that the girl had nearly killed him. After telling her how he had waited for a break in the rain before returning to the inn with the girl, they sat in silence for a moment.

"So you think she's a orphan?" She was looking down and thinking how sad it would be if the girl were indeed an orphan.

"It could be that her parents live here and she just got lost before the rains. If not… hopefully someone in town will take her in. Would you stay with her until she wakes up? Don't worry I have the tantō." He got up and gave her a hand to help her up.

"Yeah sure. I have no problem with that." She got up with his help and started towards the door.

"Oh. I almost forgot Kagome-sama. Why were you going to my room while everyone else was still asleep? Was it an emergency only I could help you with?" The sly tone in his voice made her stop.

"You wish Miroku-sama. I was only going to ask you if you wanted something to eat, since I was up and hungry." She told him from inside the door without turning to face him.

"I could help you with your hunger Kagome-sama. If you'll allow me some time I can …" His last words trailed offas he started to feel a small pain come from his right hand.

"Miroku-sama! I'm going to…" She missed his last words, but knowing him she guessed at what he had said. She turned to face him, her face red with anger.

"Kagome-sama why so angry?" Putting his hands up in front of the approaching girl.

"Don't act so innocent. I should tell Inuyasha and have him…better yet I'll tell Sango. And to think I was going to ask you nicely if you wanted to eat breakfast with me." She stood at the entrance with her small hands balled up into fists.

"All I said is if you'll allow me some time I can get you something to eat while you wait with the girl. Do you really think so bad of me?" He said giving her a hurt look.

"Oh. I'm, I'm sorry I just thought that you were trying to insinuate that…" She felt herself blush at her thoughts. Luckily her face was still red from the anger she had felt earlier masking her blush.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I kind of disserved it. You know with the way I act sometimes, I guess you could of mistaken my comment."

He started to lead her back in. When they were at the entrance of his room he slowly peeked inside and saw that the girl was still asleep. He looked back at Kagome and motioned for her to go inside. She had taken a few steps inside when she felt his left hand grab her wrist. She turned to look at him.

"What would you like me to bring you to eat? Should I bring extra just in case she wakes up soon?" He whispered with his gaze fixed on the small sleeping form in front of them.

"Anything will do and do bring something extra. Do you even think anyone will be awake this early to serve you something?" She whispered back. He began to walk toward the door.

"If not I'll wake someone." He stopped by the door remembering their earlier misunderstanding and looked back.

"By the way Kagome-sama, I never knew you had such an active imagination. And I thought I was the only pervert in the group." He gave her a slick smile before quickly making his leave just in case the now blushing girl decided to kill him.

She stood there awhile trying to figure out is she should give chase and hurt the now gone houshi. After a few seconds she decided to let him off this time since she had set herself up. She turned and walked toward the still sleeping girl. Sitting a small distance away from her she studied the young girl. The small girl wore what seemed to be a light blue kimono or at least what was left of one. Her unkempt appearance was a sure sign that she had been living alone for some time. 'She must be an orphan her clothes look so tattered. Her hair is a mess and looks like she hasn't bathe in some time.' She moved closer to get a better look at the girl's face. Removing some strands of hairs from her face, she noticed that despite the dirt on her face the girl was very beautiful. 'As soon as she wakes up and eats I'm cleaning her up. I bet she'll be even cuter then.' Kagome had always loved the idea of having a little sister she could dress up and here laid one of the cutes little girls she had seen in need of it. 'Of course we will have to find her a new home if she is an orphan. But it will be easier when she is cleaned up and looks pretty.' She smiled as thoughts of what hairstyle would best fit the little girl went thru her mind.

-------------

He was not surprised to see that only one servant was up and seemed to be busy cleaning. Instead of waiting he decided to walk to the small restaurant near by. 'Surely they will be open even this early.' As Miroku made his way out of the inn a sudden jolt of pain ran thru his cursed hand and made him stop. Closing his eyes and frowning from the pain, he held his hand to his chest and tried to focus on the sounds around him. After a moment the pain died and he opened his eyes which where filled with unshed tears. Waiting a moment longer to get control over himself he continued toward the small restaurant near the inn. He ordered three simple meals and some green tea. While he drank his tea in the small eating area he held his right hand up to his eyes. 'It stopped growing last night. I'm sure of it. So why did it feel like it was about to start to grow again?' He looked worriedly at his hand. Never had the kazaana pained him like it had just minutes ago after it had grown the night before. True, he always felt an annoying and stinging pain from his right hand but the only time he felt any jolt of pain was just before the kazaana started to grow. 'Could it be that my fate is near? … No I can't think like that. It was just a fluke is all! Its not like it's going to start growing so soon. It can't grow this soon it just can't…' His thought where interrupted by the young servant girl in front of him.

"Excuse me Houshi-sama. Your meals are ready." She smiled shyly at the young monk.

"Thank you, lovely lady. Is there any way I could convince you to help me carry them back to my room in the inn? I'll return the dishes after." He smiled kindly at the young girl.

"I don't know if my mother would agree. We don't have many dishes and…" The girls talked with her head lowered trying to hide her face from the young and attractive monk.

"No problem I'll leave this as a show of my intention to return everything after." He placed several coins into the palm of the now blushing girl.

"When I return the dishes you'll give me back the money and if not it should be more than enough to replace most of them."

The young girls stared at him a moment longer before heading over to her mother. After a few words she returned with the meals in a tray and followed him to the inn. When he reached the room he was pleasantly surprised to see the little girl up and sitting across Kagome. Kagome seemed to be asking her questions but the girl seemed to be intrigued by the floor as she stared down. After placing the bowl he carried down by Kagome he lead the young servant girl outside the room. There he stopped and looked at the shy girl. After a moment he smiled and captured her hands with his.

"I'm grateful for your help. I won't forget this favor. But I have another favor I would like to ask you. Would you hear it?' Giving her his most engaging smile he pulled her closer.

"Any…anything Houshi-sama." She stuttered as she felt her face heat up.

"Would you bear…" He suddenly stopped sensing danger near by.

Out of the corner of his right eye he saw an angry Sango quickly closing in. 'Oh kami, I'm so dead.' Before she reached them his survival instincts kicked in. He returned his attention to the young girl before him.

"Would you bear to part with your name? I can tell you your fortune by it. It's the least I could do to repay your kindness." He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Sango had stopped with a confused look in her face.

'I'll live another day.' He smiled inwardly at his own cleverness. After he gave the obviously disappointed girl her fortune he turned to face Sango. He acted surprised to see her there.

"Good morning Sango. I thought you were still asleep." He smiled warmly at her

"Ah… Good morning Houshi-sama. What was that all about?" She was still confused over what she had just seen. 'Wasn't he flirting with her? And didn't they come out of his room together? If they did sleep together why didn't he know her name? Could he be that…'

"Oh, the young girl helped me bring some food from the near by restaurant is all. I was going to wake you since I brought you something as well." He led her into his room before she could get her thoughts in order.

Sango was surprised to realize how easily she had let herself to be led into the room of the perverted monk. When she looked inside she was even more surprised to find Kagome as well as a little girl in his room. 'Oh kami, he finally got the child he has always wanted. And from Kagome?' Kagome greeted her and motioned for her to join her. After she was over her shock she mentally slapped herself for thinking idiotic things. She turned to face him with an even more confused look than before. Before she could ask why there was a little girl in his room and better yet why Kagome was there without Inuyasha, he spoke. He explained everything quickly but clearly while he kept his gaze on the little girl that still seemed fascinated by the floor. He moved toward Kagome and the girl. He sat at the girl's right side and soon Sango sat at her left. Miroku handed Sango one of the bowls of food and turned to the little girl. He noticed that the bowl before her was still untouched and looked to Kagome for an explanation.

"She won't talk and she doesn't want to eat." Kagome answered.

"Is something wrong? You know that we don't plan to hurt you, right?" He spoke to the girl who gave him a quick glance before looking back down.

"At least she looked up at you. She won't even look at me. I told her that we don't want to harm her and apologized if you scared her last night." She spoke with her gaze still on the girl.

"Maybe she can't talk. Could she be injured?" Sango said after finding she had no appetite.

"If you are afraid don't be. I'm a monk and the lovely Kagome here is a priestess. The young attractive lady by your side is Sango and she is a demon exterminator. As you can see none of us are of any danger to you."

He smiled at Sango making her cheeks fill with color. 'She looks so cute when she blushes. I got to make her blush more often.' He thought as he gazed into her eyes. To his surprise she didn't turn away but instead returned his gaze. He soon lost himself in her dark brown eyes and for a moment she was all he saw. Kagome only looked at her two friends and smiled. 'I knew it! He does care.' But the moment was cut short by a muffled cry. Regaining his composure he returned his attention to the girl. She was covering her face with her hands and softly crying. Before he knew it he had moved closer to her and had started to run his hand thru her brown hair in the most comforting motion he could while making a soft hushing sound. With his other hand he slowly raised her head so he could look at her but she kept her face covered with her hands. The girl at first resisted but soon allowed him to lower her hands from her face and looked up at him. His two friends were stunned at the sudden show of affection and only stared

"Just talk to us and let us help you. Please.' He smiled warmly at her.

She didn't answer but only continue to stare at him untrustingly with teary eyes. He was about to speak again and decided against it. 'I got to make her trust me, but how? The tantō, it must belong to her father.' Removing thesamurai's sidearm from between his kesa and robes he stood up. The girl gaze fell on the small sword and she nearly leaped for it before she stopped herself. He smiled again at her and slowly laid the sword down in front of her. She looked worriedly at Miroku who turned to his two confused friends.

"Lets leave her alone for awhile. We must give her time to think things over." He slowly led his two friends outside while keeping his guard up. When he reached the door he turned to look at her.

"Please eat. It will help you a bit." With a small smile he closed the door behind him. Leaving her with her thoughts.

Sango and Kagome waited for explanation as he leaned against the door looking up. He stood there for a moment lost in thought. 'Should I have given her the sword? What if she hurts herself with it? What if she hurts someone else? …' These were some of the questions that were rooming around his mind as the looked up at the ceiling. In the end he decided that he had done the best thing in the situation. With doubts cleared out of his mind he began to leave, ignoring the confused looks of the two girls.

"Wait Miroku! Are you really leaving her with that thing?" Kagome tugged at his robes to get his attention. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Sometimes the best way to gain someone's trust is by trusting them." When no one questioned him further he turned and started to head outside.

"Wait! Where are you going?" This time it was Sango that had tugged on his robes. He turned and gave her a playful smile.

"Well you see I kind of gave that poor servant girl the wrong fortune for her name. So I'm going over there and correct my self. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." He broadens his smile at the two unbelieving girls.

"I don't doubt it. But since I'm hungry and I don't want to bother the small girl, I'll join you. You don't mind do you?" Sango gave him a just try and stop me look that made him step back. Kagome covered her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"No, of course I don't mind my dear Sango. I would be honored if you joined me." He motioned for her to lead the way.

After a moment of hesitation she began to walk toward the main door keeping a close eye on his hands as she passed by him. He gave her an innocent smile before turning to wink at Kagome. Kagome started to laugh at her two friends and their weird relationship. After seeing the two leave she gave a worried look at where the girl was left before deciding to check up on Shippou and Inuyasha.


	4. Chaptet 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sango had never liked to walk in front of the monk. She just didn't trust him being behind her and behaving. So once they had stepped outside Sango motioned for him to lead the way. With a disappointed look he took the lead. She walked by his right side two steps behind him, the perfect place where she could keep an eye on his wondering hands. She also loved this position because she could stare at him without being caught. From her spot she noticed how he would tuck a few strands of hair from his face behind his ear just to have the same strands fall back on his face after awhile. She found herself intrigued by the small war that he seemed to be waging against his silky hair. She was so lost in his actions that she didn't realize that they had passed the small restaurant a few minutes ago.

While Sango was intrigued by the epic battle between Miroku and his hair he was lost in his own thoughts. 'Friends. Just friends. That is what we should remain. So why do I keep thinking I might be wrong. I know my future is bleak but shouldn't I at least let the people I care about know what I feel for them. Isn't better for them to know what they meant to me than leaving them with doubt? … What I'm I thinking? I could never offer her my heart just for it to be taken away by this curse. The pain would be unbearable. And again I jump to conclusions. I don't even know if she would take my heart if I offered it to her. She probably sees me as just a friend. I haven't given her any reason to see me as anything but that.' He stopped his mental ranting when he saw the forest before them. Still walking forward, he turned slightly to his right and saw Sango was still following him. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed that she was staring at him with a dreamy look. 'I could be wrong.' Deciding to let her alone for now he led them towards the forest for a walk.

After a few minutes of avoiding puddles and muddy areas he found a good place to stop. It was a small opening in the forest where a large boulder laid in the center. The ground was covered with thick grass so the dirt underneath it hadn't become muddy. Rain clouds were scattered in the sky. The small amount of sunlight that got thru the cloudy sky gave the place an intimate feel and look. He couldn't believe his luck. First, she had left her weapons in the inn. So he wouldn't be hurt to bad if his hands decided to do a little exploring. Second, he had found a great spot where any man could woo the woman of his dreams. And thirdly, he was with a woman that he dreamed about often. Of course most of the dreams would surely get him killed if she ever found out about them. But there was the one that gave his life hope and meaning. The reason why he could smile even when he knew his days where numbered. The dream of what he could have if only he could defeat his vile curse. A family. Thru the years the dream had changed little. He stood with his wife in a hill looking down at their children playing in a clearing. He could never make out the faces of any of them but that didn't affect the way he felt. He felt complete in his dream. But something drastic had changed the last few times he had dreamt it. The last few times his faceless wife had been replaced by the woman that now followed him. This was the reason why he had allowed her to see his more truthful side those few times she needed comforting. Of course when he felt that she had seen enough of his other side he would allow his hands to do their magic. 'A condemned man has no right to such feelings.' That thought helped him feel justified for ruining those few precious moments.

He made his way to the boulder. As soon as she was standing by the boulder he stopped and turned to face her. She gave a startled cry as she realized that he was now staring at her. 'Oh kami, he caught me staring at him. How can explain to him that I wasn't doing what I was doing?' She felt her face heat up with embarrassment. When he smiled at her she looked down trying to get control over herself.

"I'm sorry Sango. But it seems that I passed the restaurant without knowing it." He couldn't help but laugh as she looked around and finally realized where they were.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" She looked at him feeling a bit disoriented.

"Let me see. Well we are here and I'm pretty sure we walked here." He gave her a playful look that earned him an angry one in return.

"I know that Houshi-sama. But what I was… Never mind, we should head back." She waited for him to lead the way but he didn't move.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here for a moment. Your welcome to join me if you want." He sat on the boulder. He leaned his staff up against his right shoulder and looked at her expectantly.

"With those wondering hands of yours no thanks. I'm heading back." She started to walk back when she stopped. She wasn't to sure in which direction to go and stood there a moment. He quickly realized the problem and spoke.

"The town is in that direction. But please reconsider. It would be a real shame not to have someone to enjoy this beautiful place. I promise to behave if you do stay."

He gave her the innocent look he had perfected over the years. For the first time she really looked at her surrounding. 'Wow, this place is beautiful. How did I miss it before? It sure would be a shame not to stay for a while.' She turned to face him. 'Well, he did promise to behave. If he doesn't then I'll just hurt him.' She walked over to where he was sitting. He moved over and motioned for her to sit right next to him. She sat at the corner of boulder making sure there was an arm length of distance between them. Ignoring the disappointed look on his face she looked around enjoying the view. They sat there in silence.

She closed her eyes and took a breath of the humid cold air. She had always loved the way it smelled after it had rained. She could never really find words to explain the fragrance in the air. The best she could come up with was that the air was filled with life. The wet grass, the wet trees, and the wet flowers just seemed and smelled more alive after it had rained. Besides the great aroma of nature there was his presence. Despite the fact that she had to be wary of his wondering hands, she felt safe and peaceful when he was around her. 'This feels so right being here with him. He makes me feel so… What I'm I thinking? He doesn't care for me in any special way. Which is good because I don't feel that way either. I just like being near him is all. He's just a… friend? Right?' She asked herself and waited for an answer. It never came. She started to feel her anger rise. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

He was looking up at the sky when he felt her gaze on him. He ignored the feeling and continued to stare at the sky. 'I brought her to a place that only lovers should share knowing I have no right to her feelings.' He clenched his right hand. 'This curse makes sure of it. So, what I'm I doing here? What do I want from her?' Unlike Sango he did receive an answer from deep in his heart. He wanted the same thing he had always wanted since he started to have feelings for her. He wanted to know if she felt the same way about him as he did about her. Still feeling her gaze on him, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He stayed like that for a moment trying to think of what to do next. Should he find a way to end this or should he try to find out what his heart wanted to know?

When he continued to ignore her she felt the anger rise to the point that she wanted to hit him. 'You do think of me as a friend don't you? So, why do I feel like you want something more from me? And if you do why do you flirt with other women in front of me? Is this some kind of game to you?' She directed her questions towards him after not being able to answer her own. The feelings of safety and peace that she had felt at the beginning where gone. Now there was only anger and uncertainty. These were feelings that he could stir in her as well. 'Why must you be like this? I'm so confused about my own feelings and I don't need you confusing me more.' She lowered her gaze from him and looked at her fisted hands.

"What do I want from you?" Without knowing it, she questioned herself out loud.

Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to her and allowed his heart to speak.

"Just name it and you shall have it." He whispered in a soft tone.

The second she looked up with a startled look he realized what he had done. What he saw in her eyes made him turn away from her. She now knew or at least suspected his secret. He had spoke without thinking that had been his mistake. He hadn't lied but sometimes the truth could do more harm. He felt vulnerable under her intense gaze. 'What did I just do? Baka! Baka! She was asking herself that so why did I answer like I did? I need to end this now.' Forcing himself he turned to face her. She said nothing and only gazed at him. He had no idea what to say so he did what came naturally. Lowering his gaze from hers, he allowed his hands to do their magic. Just when his hand was about to caress her bottom a small hand closed around his. Surprised that he had been caught he looked up into her eyes. For the second time today, Sango saw his facade fall before her. Regaining his composure he stood and turned to face her with a smile.

"Well it seems it's getting late. We should head back before Kagome-sama starts to think something that is not."

He offered his hand to the stunned beauty before him. She continued to stare at the place he had been sitting. He felt his inner strength start to break down. He was about to speak again when she stood. She avoided his questioning eyes and nodded for him to lead the way. After a moment he began to walk towards the town. She followed him taking her position as before. Both were lost in their own thought as they walked thru the forest.

-----

Author's Note: First, I want to thank all of the people that have reviewed my story. Secondly, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Consider this chapter a Christmas gift for all M&S fans. This will be my last update for 04. So see you all in 05.


	5. Mayumi

Note: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own the character Mayumi.

**  
**

**Chapter 5**

He had lived in the land of the strongest and most prosperous lord of the region. At the age of six he had become an apprentice in the samurai's way. He was an outstanding pupil and was often praised by his sensei. At the age of 13 his sensei had entered him into a tournament that the lord held each year. The tournament was used to determine which samurai would become one his personal guards. On that day a lot of people had shown up to see the competition. Most had come to see the young apprentice, which angered many of the samurais. To teach him a lesson they had him fight first and against the most skilled samurai. When the fight started the older man showed no mercy. Realizing he was out powered he used his speed to hold his own. The crowd had cheered at the sight of the young apprentice. Despite all his efforts the fight soon ended when he fell to the ground after a strong hit to the head. He had been carried way but not before he received a loud round of applause. Although he had lost his match the lord was impressed by his performance. The lord promised him to make him one of his personal guards when he finished his training. His effort had earned him the respect of the people.

At the age of 15 he fell in love with a maid in the lord's castle. They wed the day that he became a full pledge samurai. The following day the lord made him one of his personal guards. The following year she gave birth to a baby girl. He named her Mayumi. He couldn't of been happier with his new family. He was with the woman that he loved and now he had a beautiful daughter. The first two years of his marriage had been perfect. He rarely had to leave them. He had left three times in those two years and it had been on political missions where danger had been low.

By the third year of his marriage, talks with two lords of the region failed. Soon war was declared against his lord by the two greedy lords. In the first half of the year the lord saw close to half of his army disappear. When it was obvious that he couldn't hold his outer lands he offered them to the two lords in return for peace. The two lords refused and took them by force and pushed towards the castle. The lord decided to send most of his personal guards to defend what was left of his land. The young samurai was sent to defend the northern lands. It pained him to leave his family but did as he was ordered.

At the age of two Mayumi lost her mother to illness. Being the daughter of one of the lords personal guards she was sent to the lord's castle. There she spent her days crying for her mother. Her father was called back from the war when maids failed to comfort her. When he arrived he took his daughter into his arms and spent the night mourning his wife. From that day on he promised himself and her that he would never leave her.

The war continued for three more years. For those years Mayumi was by her father's side. She still missed not having her mother but was happy being with her father. When he wasn't fighting off an attack he was by her side making her feel loved. Although she was living in a time of great lose and sadness to her it was the happiest time of her young life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Daddy can we stay in this village longer? I really like it here. There are a lot of children to play with." She smiled at her father who was sitting across her.

"We'll stay a bit longer. But we'll have to leave in due time. Until then have fun with your friends."

He returned her smile. 'This village won't last much longer. But for you I'll try to hold the ocean back if it would make you happy, my dear Yumi.' He looked into her clear blue eyes. 'Those eyes could give hope even in the darkest of times.' He tried to stand up but a jolt a pain forced him to sit back down. Mayumi moved to sit by his right side.

"Daddy!" He cursed himself for worrying her.

"I'm ok Yumi. Please don't worry its nothing." He said the last part when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please don't lie to me daddy. Mother always said she was ok." She lowered her head to hide the tears.

"I'm… sorry" 'How can she remember that? She was two when her mother died. I can't even remember when I was five.' He put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Tell me what is wrong. Please, I'm a big girl now." She looked up rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Its just my shoulder. I got hurt yesterday but its nothing serious. So don't worry about me… big girl." He rustled her hair with his hand at the last words and smiled at her.

"Hey! I am a big girl. I help get the children to a safe place when there is an attack. Don't I? I also help calm them down when they start crying. All the women say I'm very helpful more so than the older girls." She smiled at him while she tried to straighten her hair.

"I knew you helped get the children to safety. But I didn't know you also helped to comfort them as well. Can I know how you do it? Or is it a secret?" He looked down at his daughter's smiling face.

"Of course you can know. It's no secret at all. I tell them that you would never let anyone harm us. I also tell them how great a samurai you are. Just in case they don't believe me I show them a few of the moves you taught me. They really like that. Some of them want to become samurais just because of you." She smiled at her father

"Do you really say that? And they believe you?" He said in a playful tone.

"Of course they do. Why wouldn't they believe me? It's all true. Isn't it?" She copied his playful tone.

"I don't know about being a great samurai. But you're right about not allowing anyone to harm my little girl and her friends. I'll always protect you. My dear Yumi."

She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. He ignored the pain from his shoulder and pressed her closer to him. He closed his eyes and thanked his wife for the gift he held in his arms.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Two days after that day the village was attacked once more. Her father had led his men into battle like so many times before. She had waited with the rest of the children in a small house for her father's return. The day soon past and night came. When she awoke her father's friend greeted her. He didn't speak to her but simply laid before her the tantō that had belonged to her father. He gave orders to the women near by to prepare to leave the village before he left her. She had ignored the noise of the people around her as they prepared to leave. All she could do was stare down at her father's tantō, the last thing that was left of her family.

Her father's friend soon found her a new family to live with. The family was nice to her but she still felt unloved and ignored. She soon decided it would be better to be alone and left. She wondered from place to place. When she couldn't find food in the forest she would venture into the nearby village for it. This was her new life and she was content being alone with her memories. She was going on five months when the man she had nearly killed found her.

Now she sat in a room with her father's tantō before her like that dreadful day. The sword reminded her of that day but it was the only thing she had of her father. The second she realized that she might of lost it she had started to cry. It was then that the man with her father's loving eyes had returned it to her. She was content with her new life but still prayed for her father's return. 'He has the same colored eyes as my father. Could he be?' She wondered as she looked at her father's tantō if her prayers had been heard. She wiped the last of her tears away. After a moment she looked at the two full bowls of food by her side. She hadn't eaten for two days. But still wasn't sure if she trusted them. 'He did say he was a Buddhist monk. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?' Deciding to trust him she picked up one of the bowls and began to eat. The food was a bit cold but she found it heavenly good. She stopped eating. 'He told me the names of his wives but not his.' She made a mental note to ask him his name next time she saw him before continuing to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Chapter 6**_

She sat in the center of the room with Shippou and Kirara by her side. She turned to look at Inuyasha as he struggled to get up from the floor. 'At least the floor is still undamaged. The last thing we need is to pay the owner for damaging his floor. Where could they be? It can't take Sango this long to eat and put Miroku in his place. Can it? Could they have gone somewhere else? Maybe they decided to spent some time alone.' Suddenly her mind was flooded with all the romantic possibilities. She couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. Her two good friends could at this very moment be kissing. 'The second I get her alone she better tell me what they were doing. I deserve to know for putting up with a grouchy Inuyasha.' Her view of the wall was soon blocked off by the hanyou who was staring at her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippou jumped into her lap.

"Yes I'm ok. Why do you ask?" She looked down at the small fox demon.

"You had this weird smile just a moment ago. And you wouldn't answer Inuyasha. I thought that maybe you where getting sick." Shippou continued to look at her for an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out why Miroku-sama and Sango-chan were taking so long. Did you want something Inuyasha?" She looked at Inuyasha who had back off a bit.

"Feh. I don't know why you worry so much over those two. You already know what their doing. That monk is probably unconscious and Sango is waiting for him to come to. So why don't we go get that sword away from that child. Miroku is taking too long and she could hurt someone with that sword." Inuyasha sat down with his hands crossed across his chest.

"Inuyasha I already told you to drop the subject. We are not going to disturb that little girl until Miroku-sama gets back. Ok! Or do I need to use the S-word again?" She started to message her temples. She was starting to get a headache.

"I still can't believe you let that bouzo leave a sword with a small child. What were you thinking? Feh. Stupid humans." He stood up and started towards the door.

"I already told you that he wants the girl to trust us. And besides, its her sword maybe even her father's. And don't forget your half human. Baka. … Inuyasha get away from that door or I'll… SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha hit the floor face first as he opened the door. Miroku stood before the fallen hanyou. He was about to open the door when he heard Kagome yell the subduing spell. Sango didn't wait for Inuyasha to stand. She walked around him and sat next to Kagome.

"Stupid Wench. I was opening the door for them. I wasn't going to go anywhere near the girl." He slowly got up from the floor.

"Well I'm not sorry at all. You still deserved it for being so annoying and stubborn."

Kagome spoke to him but was looking at her friend. Sango seemed to be lost in thought. 'I wonder what happen.' She was about to ask when Miroku spoke up.

"I'm going to see the girl. Your all welcome to come."

Kagome noticed nothing wrong with Miroku as he walked way. Now she was real curious as to what was wrong with her friend. She was going to ask her when she got up and followed Miroku. Soon everyone had left to follow Miroku and only she was left. 'Ok something is definitely wrong. But what could it be? Miroku better of not said something to hurt her. I'll kill him if he did.' Making a mental note to speak to Sango very soon, she left to follow everyone. When they reached the room he stopped. He turned to face his friends. He waited for Kagome to catch up before he began to speak.

"Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara please wait outside for now. Let me, Sango and Kagome-sama to go in first." Sango noticed how he avoided looking straight at her.

"What? Why do we have to wait out here like some kind of dogs?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"First off Inuyasha, you are a dog demon. Second I don't know if the girl is afraid of demons. She already knows me, Sango and Kagome-sama. Please wait outside until I call you."

He opened the door and walked in. Kagome gave Inuyasha a warning before she closed the door behind her. Miroku smiled when the girl woke up and looked up at him. She never took her eyes of him as he made his way to her. 'Her eyes are a nice shade of blue. I haven't seen that color before. Her hair seems to be dark but I bet its because its dirty. After this I got to have Kagome and Sango to take her to a bathhouse.' He moved to sit in front of her. He made sure to notice where she had the tantō before sitting down. Kagome sat at his left and Sango to his right. There was a moment of silence as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm glad to see that you trusted us enough to eat." He gave the three empty bowls a quick glance. The girl only nodded but continued to stare at him. After a moment of silence he continued.

"I believe you already know our names. But let me introduce us once more. This is…" He stopped when he heard her mumble something.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you repeat it? Please." He smiled at the girl trying to encourage her to speak.

"I already know the names of your wives. But you never told me your name."

A loud bang was heard from outside as Inuyasha fell down. Some cursing was soon heard. Kagome and Sango just stared at the small girl in disbelief. Sango couldn't believe what she had heard. 'Do we look like husband and wife?' Her face felt so hot that had there been a buck with water she would of dunk her face in. Kagome on the other hand was trying to figure out what had given the girl the impression that she was the wife of Miroku. Miroku laughed when he noticed that both girls were blushing. As the two girls calmed themselves, the ruckus outside the room got louder. Apparently Inuyasha was trying to get in and set the girl straight about Kagome. Shippou and Kirara for their parts where trying their best to hold back Inuyasha. Miroku got over his laughter when he saw the girl. She had a frighten look as she starred at the door that was being banged on. Putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder he whispered to her.

"Can you please subdue Inuyasha? He is scaring the girl." He smiled as he noticed that her cheeks where still pink. She nodded and turned to look at the door.

"Inuyasha calmed down or else."

She was about to subdue him when he stopped trying to break down the door. Something about stupid wenches and perverted monks was heard as Inuyasha quieted down. Miroku looked at the scared girl in front of him. He waited for everyone to settle down before speaking.

"I'm sorry if we scared you. The yelling you heard from outside is from one of our friends. There are three more of us that you haven't met yet. I'll introduce you to them in due time but for now lets clear some things up. First these beautiful young ladies are not my wives. They are good friends I travel with. But I must admit you do bring up an interesting point up. We do look good together don't we?" He let out a small cry as both girls elbowed him in the ribs. The small girl giggled when he winked at her playfully.

"Stop playing around Houshi-sama." Sango gave him a cold stare and motioned for him to continue.

"Well like I said before this here is the lovely Kagome. This is the equally lovely but stronger Sango. And I'm the humble monk Miroku at your service my young lady." He rubbed both of his aching sides. But gave more attention to the side Sango had hit.

The small girl looked at the three friends before her. She wasn't sure what to think about them except that they were no threat to her. 'Miroku. He has the same violet eyes as father but not the same name.' She looked down at thetantō as the memory of her father came to her. She clenched her father's tantō with both her small hands. It was only a year since she lost him. Every time she remembered him her heart felt heavy with sadness. She was about to cry when she felt a hand on her clenched hands. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. He wasn't her father and never would be but she couldn't help get lost in his eyes. 'They are so much like his'

"Now that you know our names will you tell us yours?" His voice had a soothing effect on her heart.

"Mayumi." She whispered still looking into his eyes. His cheerful smile returned in full force.

"Mayumi what a beautiful name. Isn't it Sango?"

Kagome turned to face her friend. Sango nodded in agreement. Mayumi smiled at them but returned her gaze to him.

"You know something, Mayumi?" He looked at her seriously causing her to worry.

"Yes. I know something's but not many." She turned to see his two friends who were looking at her weirdly. She returned her attention back to him when he began to laugh. 'Is he laughing at my name?'

"That is the first time I've ever had anyone answer that question in that manner. You're very smart. But what I wanted to say was that I must agree with my friends. Your name is truly beautiful." His kind words vanquished any mistrust she still held for them.

"Thank you. I like yours too." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"You're the first to ever tell me that. Thank you." He ruffled her hair gently.

"How old are you? Where you staying in that cave by yourself?"

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. Mayumi was about to answer when Miroku spoke.

"Wait, I would like to introduce you to the rest of our friends. Before I call them I need to know if you're afraid of demons. Two of our friends are full demons and one is a half demon."

While she had lived by herself she had seen several demons. Many of them would have eaten her if her father had not shown her how to hide from them. It was one of many lessons her father had taught her and all she held dear. 'He has demons as friends? They can't be the same type of demons as the ones I've seen. He wouldn't travel with man-eating demons. He is a monk after all.' She looked at him. Her discomfort was very evident to him. He was about to tell her that she didn't need to meet them when she nodded to insinuate that she was not afraid.

He looked at her a moment longer and found himself admiring her courage. 'She is clearly afraid and yet she is willing to met them.' He got up and opened the door to his friends. Shippou walked straight to Kagome. Inuyasha came in and stared at the girl that had confused Kagome for the wife of the monk. He was about to speak when Kagome gave him a _say something stupid and you'll regret it_ look. Not wanting to experience more pain he sat close to Kagome. Kirara stood at the door and Miroku picked her up. He moved towards his friends, closing the door behind him. Kirara was purring contently in his arms. He sat down and handed the small cat demon to Sango. The fear he had seen in Mayumi's eyes was gone. She seemed intrigued by the small cat demon.

"Sango, would you?" He looked towards the small cat.

"Mayumi, I would like you to meet Kirara. She's been my companion since I was a child. She is harmless when she isn't helping us fight demons." Kirara looked at the girl from her master's lap.

"Hi I'm Shippou. I'm a fox demon and I'm also harmless." Shippou talked after Kagome had encouraged him to go next.

"Don't forget annoying." Inuyasha let out a small cry when Kagome pinched his leg.

"Leave Shippou alone. Just introduce yourself." Kagome warned him.

"I'm Inuyasha and next time you say Ka…." He stopped. Both of his female friends were giving him death glares. Deciding to stay quiet he turned to face in the other direction.

Mayumi gave Inuyasha a quick glance before returning her attention to Kirara. She had never seen such a cute cat in her life. 'Her fur is such a beautiful color. Even the two tails look so cute. I wonder if I can touch her.' Sango guessing at her thoughts sat Kirara right in front of her.

"You can pet her if you want. She won't bite."

Before Mayumi could react Kirara had already made her way into her lap. After a moment of hesitation she began to slowly pet the small cat. Kirara purred contently while trying to find the best way to lie down on the girl's lap.

"She seems to like you. She usually isn't this friendly with new people." Sango smiled at the happy expression on the girls face.

"She is so small. Does she really help you fight other demons?" Mayumi kept her eyes glued on the small cat in her lap.

"Don't let her small form fool you. She can transform to a larger form when fighting. She is quite strong. She can even fly and carry people in her back." Sango couldn't help but laugh softly at the girl's reaction.

"She can fly? Wow. Can I ride her?" Mayumi looked hopefully at Sango.

"Sure you can. Later when she wakes up I'll take you on a ride." Sango laughed once more when Mayumi realized that Kirara had fallen asleep in her lap. Mayumi had a clearly disappointed look on her but smiled anyways.

"While we wait for Kirara to wake up would you tell us about yourself."

At the sound of his voice both girls turned to face him. It was apparent that both had forgotten that they were not alone. For a split second their eyes meet before he looked away to look at Mayumi. After a moment of silence Mayumi began to speak.

"My mother died when I was two from sickness. After that my father came back from the war for me. I traveled with him as he tried to defend the lands of our lord. For three years we moved from one village to another until…"

Her vision became blurred with tears. She lowered her head as memories of that day came to her. 'Why daddy? Why did you leave me? You promised me that you would never leave me and you did.' She looked down at her father's tantō. Using all her inner strength she forced herself to continue. She looked up and was meet by his calming eyes. He had moved closer to her but refrained himself from comforting her. 'She needs to do this by herself.' He nodded to her to continue.

"My father died close to a year ago defending the last village before our lord's castle. Since then… I've been by myself. … This sword is all I have left… of my family."

She tried to hold back her tears but failed. The family she had lived with briefly had known her story thru her father's friend. But this was the first time she had told it herself and hearing it from her own mouth made her realize how alone she really was. 'Daddy, why? I need you so much, so why? Why didn't you return for me daddy?' Her heart felt like it was about to burst from the sheer pain. She wiped at the tears that threaten to drown her eyes and looked around. What she saw in their faces made her feel worse than before. 'They pity me.' She began to stand needing to leave them. But when she returned her attention to the man before her, her heart stopped. In those serene eyes she didn't see pity. She didn't know how she knew but he understood what she was going thru. He moved closer to her and in a voice just a bit louder than a whisper he spoke.

"Losing one's parents at such a young age can be devastating. The only word that comes close to describing what one feels at such a time is… lost. You feel lost without the people that were meant to guide you in your young life. But even with such a great loss one must continue on. Not just for oneself but for their sake as well. Because I doubt that they would want their only gift to this world to die from the pain caused by their passing."

He felt his composure wane. He paused and lowered his head. After a moment he regained his composure and looked at her again. She had stopped crying and was wiping her teary eyes. The tears she had shed smeared her face. With his ungloved hand he caressed her cheek. She was about to pull away in her surprise but instead rested her head in his palm. Her pain and sorrow seemed to melt away with the warmth of his hand. Closing her eyes she relished his warmth. Realizing what she was doing she opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned forward so he was only inches away from her and whispered one word. He moved back and gently smiled at her. She starred at him confused. She looked around and realized that his friends were looking at them. When she looked at him again she quickly lowered her head. She began to smile and moved her hands to cover her face. 'Why I'm I smiling? I shouldn't be smiling. I should be sad and…' Inuyasha spoke.

"You made her cry you bouzo. What did you whisper to her anyways?"

Inuyasha was now looking angrily at him. He kept his gaze on Mayumi who still had her head down.

"To smile."

"Why would you say something like that? She lost her whole family why would she smile at that?"

The anger and disbelief were evident in Inuyasha's voice. Both Kagome and Sango stayed quiet since they didn't know whose side to take.

"You don't understand. "  
"What is there to understand? You baka!"

"I told her what I would want my daughter to do if I where to…fail in my quest. If I had one I mean."

His voice trailed off after his small pause. The small smile he held up to now began to wane. He was about to give up when Mayumi looked up at him. What he saw was the most beautiful smile he had seen from her. Despite her unkempt look he could see how beautiful this small child was. Miroku's smile came back in full force. He stood up and removed Kirara from Mayumi's lap. Giving her his hand he helped her up. Turning to look at his stunned friends he spoke.

"Well now that we know each other better it would be best if we get you cleaned up a bit. Your quite beautiful and it would be a shame to hide it under all that dirt. Wouldn't it?"

She nodded her head but kept her face away from his view. She was trying to hide how much his compliment had meant to her. He smiled at the bashful girl.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Kagome, Sango would you two help her."

He turned to face his friends. Both girls were smiling at him with teary eyes. They both nodded and stood up. Kagome took the child's hand and started to lead her towards the bathhouse. She kept telling the small child how beautiful she was going to look after she was done with her. Sango soon fell into step on the child's left side. Inuyasha was still a bit surprised at how well it all had ended.

"I got to give you credit Miroku. You're a real smooth talker. But now that they are gone what are we going to do?"

"Let's go get the supplies we need and see if we can find Mayumi a new home."

"Shippou and me can handle the supplies. You find a new home for that child. I want to leave by noon."

"I'll try but noon isn't that far off. You know what, Shippou? Can you catch the girls and give them this?"

"Wow where did you get that it looks expensive."

"Don't worry about that just give it to them. Tell them to use it to buy new clothes for Mayumi. Ok?"

"I thought we didn't have enough for an inn and supplies."

"Inuyasha that is a family heirloom I wasn't going to sell it unless we desperately needed the money."

"Who's family did it belong to? I'm sure it isn't yours."

He didn't answer and only smiled sheepishly at them. He hurried the small fox demon on his way. When the young fox demon was out of sight he turned to Inuyasha. He pulled out the moneybag he kept in his kesa and gave it to him. Picking up his staff he left the room.

------

Author's note: Around February I'll be releasing a new M&S AMV (animated music video). It'll be in honor of this story. The site I'll be posting it in is a popular AMV site that requires membership. The membership is free but there is a waiting peroid before new members can download anything. If you're interested in see it then check out my homepage (located in my profile). I have a link in my _Favorite Links _section to the site. Oh yeah almost forgot I changed the summary of the story but the old summary is still valid. And before I go I want to thank once more the people that have reviewed my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Chapter 7_**

Half way to the bathhouse Shippou stopped the three girls. The small break was welcome by Mayumi. She was having a hard time trying to answer all the questions that Kagome had. Most of the questions were concerning the hairstyle she wanted after her bath. The questions wouldn't of bother her much if she only knew what were the hairstyles that she was being asked about.

"Kagome!"

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome turned to face the young fox.

"Miroku said to give you this. He wants you to buy Mayumi new clothes." He laid an expensive looking necklace in her hands.

"Where did he get this?" Sango starred at the necklace.

"He said it was a family heirloom. Well I got to go help Inuyasha buy the supplies. He might get ripped off if I'm not there." The young fox ran off in the direction he had come.

"Family heirloom?" Both girls said in unison. They turned to each other and started to laugh.

"It seems that you gotten on Houshi-sama's good side." The girl turned away from Sango's smiling face.

"Are you blushing? You are! That is so cute. Isn't it Sango-chan?" Both girls giggled as the embarrassed girl tried to hide her red face from them.

"You don't need to be embarrassed you're among friends. Come on. Lets buy you some clothes then we'll clean you up. But first lets go sell this necklaces for money." Kagome lead the way towards the merchant stands.

The day seemed to drag on forever for the small girl. They were going on two hours now and still she had nothing to wear. Kagome just couldn't decide on what would best look on the small girl. 'Why won't she believe me? I really like all of them. Well, maybe not the yellow one. But it's still better than what I have now.' She followed Kagome as she made her way back to a stand that they had already been to. 'Not there again. This is taking forever. Maybe her friend can put an end to this. ' She looked around and found that Sango was a few steps behind them. She slowed down and waited for her to catch up. 'Should I bother her? She seems busy thinking of something. I wonder what?'

"Isn't this fun. Just us girls shopping. It kind of reminds me of my friends back home."

Kagome stopped to let the others catch up. She noticed that her friend seemed lost in thought. She had forgotten all about asking her what had happen earlier with Miroku. She was about to ask when she spoke up.

"It is fun but we should really hurry up. The others might be waiting for us. It's well past noon." Sango looked at her friend and smiled.

"You're right but its hard to chose just one. I really like the kimono that we saw back there. But I also like the one here."

"Well… Miroku-sama never said to buy just one." Both older girls turned to look at her. She was about to apologize when Kagome spoke up.

"Your right. He never did say just one thing. Ok girls lets get some serious shopping done." She smiled at the small girl. Motioning her friends to follow she walked toward the clothing stand. Mayumi was going to follow her when Sango spoke up.

"He never said how much to buy. You're very perceptive… like Houshi-sama. But he can be such a … Why must he be like that?" Mayumi stared at Sango, who seemed to be talking to herself.

She wasn't sure whether to speak up or stay quiet. She knew that what she had heard was not meant for her but she was curious. 'Was she thinking about him this whole time? Does she like him?' Her curiosity was too much for her and she spoke up.

"You like him?" Mayumi smiled at the look of surprise she had.

"Oh. I…I was just…" Sango tried to come up with an excuse.

Sango smiled nervously at her. 'Oh, no! He is going to find out. I won't be able to face him again. He is going to think I like him in a special way. And I don't. … Do I? … What I'm I going to do?' She started to comb her hair nervously with her hands. People were starting to look at them. She stood there looking at the small girl not knowing what to do. Kagome noticed her friend's worry look and approached them. Before she reached them Mayumi spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I just… I won't tell anyone." She lowered her head.

"Sango-chan? What is wrong? Are you ok?" Kagome looked worriedly at her friend who continued to stare at the small girl.

"I'm ok. We were just talking about… how…"

She hated to lie but she couldn't tell her friend the truth. The only problem was that she was never good at it. She didn't know what to say that would sound believable. In that moment the young girl noticed the yellow kimono in Kagome's hands and spoke up.

"I really don't like the yellow one. … I should have told you earlier but I didn't want to disappoint you. You seemed to really like it. I'm sorry." Mayumi looked at the older girl.

"No don't be sorry. These clothes are for you. I'll just return it. But which one do you like?" Kagome seemed relieve to hear that the problem was just that.

"The white and blue one. And the purple with white was pretty." She felt embarrassed to sound picky.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I liked those too. I was just not sure if you liked combining colors since your kimono is one color. Let me return this one for the white and blue one. In the meantime go get the purple one with Sango. We need to hurry or the boys will get mad for taking so long."

She smiled at the girl and handed her friend some money. With her mind at ease she left them to return her previous buy. Both girls stood there in silence.

"Thank you… You didn't need to lie for me but thanks anyways." Sango smiled weakly at her.

"I didn't lie. I really don't like yellow. Well actually I do but not that shade of it." The small girl smiled happily at her.

"But…She asked…and you…" She paused to think.

"I know it looks like I mislead her but it wasn't on purpose. I just saw the kimono and spoke up at the wrong time."

"No its ok. It's just that it seemed like something he… Never mind." She looked down at the younger girl and smiled.

She began to walk towards the merchant stand. The girl stood there a moment longer before following the older girl.

"He likes to mislead people?" She asked when she reached the older girl's side.

"No. At least I don't think he does. He just … I really don't understand him. Let's not worry about that now. Lets talk about something else." She didn't know why she had answer her question. She only knew that it seemed right. "Ok… So what is your favorite color?" She smiled knowing the answer ahead of time.

"Violet"

She had dropped the subject since she would probably never see her again after today. As they made small talk she knew that he was trying to find her a new home. She was grateful for what they were doing for her. But she didn't want a new family. She had already made up her mind that she would leave this town the second she got a chance.

It was two hours pass noon and the girls hadn't come back yet. Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the inn. Shippou and Kirara played fetch with a small ball as they waited to leave. Miroku for his part waited patiently for the girls to return.

"I'm going to go find them. Their taking to long." Inuyasha started to leave.

"Don't bother them. Let them enjoy themselves for once." Miroku moved to block his friend.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get going before it gets too late."

"I know that Inuyasha. Give them a little bit more time. If they don't show up I'll personally go find them."

Before Inuyasha could answer the girls appeared. They seemed to be in a good mood as they approached. Both older girls cheerfully chatted with the younger one. Miroku from where he was noticed that besides the white and blue kimono that Mayumi wore they had bought several other things.

"Where the hell were you all. And why did you take so long. We should have been on the road by now." Inuyasha approached them angrily.

"Don't yell at us. We were just doing what we were told to do. And besides it's not that late." Kagome gave him a cold stare that froze him in mid step.

The rest of the group soon joined them. Miroku studied the small girl while his friends argued. He couldn't help notice how well a job the girls had done on her. Her hair that he had thought to be dark was actually a light shade of brown. And her skin was a nice creamy color that made her look younger than before. The white and blue kimono seemed to compliment her blue eyes perfectly. Even her new sandals seemed to add to her child beauty. After a moment he realized how nervous he was making her and decided to speak.

"You look beautiful. Your new family is going to fall in love with you."

They noticed the sad face she made when he mentioned the new family she was going to stay with. He was about to reassure her that there was no need to be sad when Kagome asked him a question.

"Here is what's left from the money we got from the necklace. It's not much because we kind of bought several things. You don't mind? Do you?" She smiled happily at him.

"Of course not. What better use for money is there than to enhance the beauty of a young girl."

"I knew you wouldn't mind. That is why I bought something for myself." She proudly showed him the piece of silk she had bought to use as a scarf.

"That is going to make a beautiful blouse. That is what you call what you are wearing. Right? " He smiled mischievously at her.

"What? This isn't for a blouse. It's not enough material and besides that it's transparent." She blushed when she said the last word.

"Houshi-sama you should really watch what you say around children." Sango gave him a hard hit to the head.

"Your are absolutely correct, my dear Sango. But what did I say to earn your caring touch?" He rubbed the spot that she had hit with one hand.

He noticed that Mayumi was trying not to laugh and winked at her. He was glad that his antics had made her laugh. He didn't want to leave knowing that she was sad. Sango turned to look at the small girl that was turning red from trying not to laugh. "Did he do that on purpose to cheer her up?" She started to feel bad about hitting him so hard. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised she turned and bumped into him. She found herself wrapped in his arms. As she looked into his eyes she felt her face start to heat up and took a step back from him. With her head lowered she noticed that everyone was looking at her with big smiles.

"Sango did you buy something as well?" He asked her trying to act like nothing had happen.

"She didn't want to but I kind of forced her too." Kagome spoke up.

"Sango. You don't need to feel embarrassed. I'm glad the family heirloom when to good use." He smiled when he heard her laugh.

"Family heirloom?" She asked him and everyone started to laugh except for Mayumi. She wasn't sure what was so funny.

"Do you want proof of my inheritance? Or are you going to show me what you bought?" He smiled at her.

"I just got a new ribbon for my hair. I hope you don't mind." Her voice was still cheerful from her laughter.

"Of course I don't mind."

He looked at the white ribbon in her hand. 'She could of bought anything and yet all she got was a simple ribbon.' He smiled at her as he realized something. His heart had chosen the right woman for him. After a moment he returned his attention to the small girl.

"Mayumi come with me. The family I found you is waiting. Let me tell you a little about them while we get there. They're a small family of three. They have a small daughter around your age so…"

He led the group with the small girl by his side. As he described to her the family that awaited her, he noticed how she kept looking around. He didn't know why but it bothered him. 'Why is she looking around? Is she scared? There is no reason to be scared so why…' He stopped all of a sudden and looked at her. Everyone behind them stopped and looked at them. Mayumi at first made eye contact but soon turned away.

"What's wrong Houshi-sama?" Sango asked him

"Nothing is wrong. I just…never mind lets go."

They started to follow him once more. When he reached the house he stopped. He went in and returned with the small family. He quickly introduced them to Mayumi. After the young woman finished complimenting Mayumi on her beauty he kneeled before her. She continued to avoid looking straight at him. 'She wouldn't. Would she?'

"So what do you think about your new family? Aren't they very nice?"

"They seem very nice. Thank you for your help." She briefly looked straight at him.

"I'm sure you'll be happy here. Don't you think so too?"

She gave him a small smile. He was about to ask her again when Inuyasha interrupted.

"Miroku we need to leave." His impatience was evident in his voice.

"Yes of course. I guess it's time for us to part."

"I'm sorry for…how we meet." She looked at him

"Oh that. Don't worry about that. I'm just glad I've helped you find a new home. I guess this is goodbye my young lady."

He stood up and smiled at her. The girls finished saying goodbye and the group began on their way. Inuyasha lead the way as usual while Miroku trailed behind lost in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

She made sure to avoid the muddy areas, as she moved around the forest. It was taking her longer than she thought. But she just didn't want to get her new clothes dirty. She wore the lavender kimono they had bought her. Chizu, the little girl that would have been her sister was now the owner of her blue one. 'Hopefully she'll keep her word and not tell her parents that I left.' She reached the small clearance around the cave and stopped. There he stood with the girl he called a friend.

"What… what are you doing here?" A surprised look adorned her face.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

He smiled at her and took a step forward. She stared at the two figures before her. 'How did they know?' Miroku guessing at her thoughts spoke up.

"That was your first time inside the town, wasn't it? That is why you kept looking around when we led you to your new home. You were trying to memorize the way back. Weren't you? In either case you should head back. Running away from people that have offered you a chance to be part of their family isn't very nice."

He took another step forward and was disappointed when she took one back. For a moment they just looked at each other.

"I never asked to be part of their family." Her voice was low but firm.

The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. 'She isn't going to go back. But I can't let her stay here by herself.' He paused to figure out what would be the best way to solve this problem. Sango, who had been quiet so far, spoke up.

"Mayumi you're to young to be on your own. You need a family to look after you."

She didn't answer and took another step back. 'I won't go back. Why can't they see that all I want is to be alone?' Sango looked at Miroku for support. That is when both girls noticed that he was looking up at the clouds. He faced her once more.

"I can't force you to do something you don't want to. But I also can't leave you here." He paused a moment.

"You don't have to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. My… father taught me well." She dropped her view from him.

He walked forward and kneeled before her. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"You know their going to come looking for you, don't you?"

"Maybe… But I'm not going to stay here. I just came back to get something."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm…" She hesitated

She had planned to go to the village that was two days away from here. But now that he had asked her, she wondered about his intentions. 'Does he mean to follow?' She looked at him a moment longer not knowing how to answer. Then and idea occurred to her.

"Where are you going?" She smiled at him. 'I'll just say the opposite of him.'

"I'll tell you but you must answer my question first." His smile broadened when he saw the disappointment in her face. 'That won't work on me.'

"I'm heading… that way." She pointed away from the next village.

"I see." He stood up.

"So, where are you going?" She asked.

"The same way." He looked down at her and smiled.

"What? But… the next village is that way."

"I don't doubt that. But Kagome-sama has decided to return home for a while."

He walked towards Sango. He whispered something to her and she nodded. After a moment he returned his attention to the young girl.

"Since we are headed in the same direction, would you like to accompany us? You can get that ride on Kirara that Sango told you about."

Mayumi looked at him in disbelief. 'He wants me to join them? Why? He should be trying to convince me to… it's a trick?' She looked at him calmly trying to study him. Miroku held his serene composure without a problem.

"Why?" She asked.

"I can't just leave someone so young to fend for themselves. Even if they say they can. I would go against my teachings if I were too do so."

There was a small pause while she thought about his answer. She didn't know anything about Buddha's teachings but didn't think he would lie about that. 'He is a monk.' She began to smile and stopped. For a second she honestly believed it was that simple. That she would just join them and become one of the group of friends. And why shouldn't she think that? In the small time she had known them she had grown fond of them. And part of her had felt like she belonged. But her hopes died when she realized what he planned to do. 'They will leave me at the first village or town we come across. But this time they will make sure I won't run away. They will tell the family to keep an eye on me.' She looked at him and saw that same serene look. She couldn't see anything in that look but she knew that was his plan.

"I would slow you down." She looked down not being able to look at him

"Then I'll have company. I tend to trail behind my fast friends." He smiled

"I'm not dumb. I don't want a new family. I already have one here." She pointed at her heart.

When she said she didn't want a new family, Sango had thought that she had meant them. But Miroku knew better. 'She figured it out. I just know it. But how can this child be so insightful?' He didn't need to see her face to know that she had started to cry. He moved to her and kneeled once more.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you and I apologize for that. I do want you to accompany us. That way I can have time to convince you to take a new family. I know you'll come to under…" She cut him off.

"You won't… then what will happen? Will you leave me with a family I don't want?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

"No I won't force you to do anything you don't want."

"So you'll let me go then?"

There was a moment of silence between them. He couldn't believe how complicated the situation had become. This was one of the few times that he didn't know what to do or say. The silence might have gone on longer if not for Sango's intervention.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Both turned to look at her.

"Deal?" Mayumi wiped at her teary eyes.

"If you can prove to us that you can take care of yourself we will let you do as you want when we reach the next village. But if you don't you'll let Houshi-sama decide what to do. What do you say? Will you come with us?"

Sango had a playful look. 'No not playful, that look is… She is trying to goad Mayumi?' Miroku couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Smart as well as beautiful.' He couldn't help but smile at her. Sango noticed his smile and shyly returned it.

"I don't know…" Mayumi wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you not sure of your skills?" The tone of her voice was taunting.

Mayumi balled up her fist. 'She doesn't believe my father thought me well?' Miroku just stared in disbelief. 'This can't be the Sango that I know. Can she?' He was about to interfere when Mayumi spoke up.

"I accept. I'll show you just how much I know. But you better keep your word." She looked at Sango.

"We will." She smiled at her.

To Miroku's surprise Mayumi returned her smile. There was a moment of silence before Sango spoke up.

"Kirara come here."

From the shadowy cave came the small cat demon. In her mouth she held what looked like a small bag. Mayumi walked up to her and took the bag from her mouth. She opened it and closed it after she was sure everything was still in it. She kneeled down to grab the small cat when she stopped. She turned to face the young taiji-ya.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can. She likes to be held."

She picked up Kirara and held her carefully. Both Sango and Miroku stared at the young girl before them. 'This should be interesting.' Sango thought. But Miroku was already thinking of what he was going to tell the rest of the group. He knew that Kagome would have no problem with it. It was Inuyasha he would need to convince. 'Maybe it won't be too bad. I'm sure Kagome-sama will help me convince him'

"Shall we get going? We do need to catch up to the others."

He waited for them to nod before starting to walk. They quietly made their way into the path the others had taken.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

They remained quite as they walked down the road. It had been several minutes since he had left them to scout ahead. The silence was starting to bother her. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. She had spent a lot of time alone since her father had left. It was just that now that there was someone to talk to she couldn't bare it. After a moment longer she finally decided to break the silence.

"He really isn't scouting, is he?" She turned to look at the older girl.

"Well he…" Sango struggled to find what to say.

"He went to convince the rest about having me with you, didn't he?" She returned her attention to the road ahead.

"Yes… he did. But I don't think there should be a problem. Kagome-chan really liked you."

Sango still couldn't believe how perceptive this young girl was. 'How old is she anyways?'

"How old are you, Mayumi-chan?"

"I'm six. But I'm going to be seven soon!" She turned to face her and smiled.

"Your very young still."

"I'm not a little girl." She murmured.

"I never said you were. You seem very mature for your age." Mayumi smiled

"Sango-chan? How old are you?" She hoped she wasn't being to forward.

"Me? Well I just turned seventeen awhile back."

Sango returned her attention back to the road they were on. 'Seventeen… I was sixteen when I first met them. Can't believe its going to be a year since…' The memories of her family caused her sadness.

"Seventeen." Mayumi thought it over.

"Is Kirara still asleep?" She looked at her cat friend still in the girl's arms.

"Yes… Do you know how old Miroku-sama is?" She couldn't help but giggle at her reaction.

"Houshi-sama? I…Why… I mean I don't know. I've never asked him before."

She avoided looking at her. Mayumi for her part had made up her mind to ask the questions she had held back the first time. 'She did answer my questions before. And beside, I need to know as much as possible about the people I'm with.' She looked up at the older girl that was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Houshi-sama? Do all of you call him that? Should I?"

Sango stopped and so did Mayumi. 'I never really noticed. But I'm the only one that calls him that. Others do, but not in our group.' She remained silent a moment longer before answering.

"I think it's ok if you call him by his name. Kagome-chan and the others do. I… just want to be respectful." The last words sounded more like a question to her.

"I don't want to disrespect him. I'll start calling him Houshi-sama too."

"No, its ok you can…"

"Thank you for telling me. I was never really thought much about things like that. My father…"

She paused and lowered her head. She had always felt alone whenever she remembered him, but not this time. She turned to look at Sango and smiled softly. Sango returned the smile and decided to take this time to change the subject.

"What did your father teach you?" They began to walk once more.

"Well, he taught me how to look for food in the forest. He also taught how to defend myself. Oh and he also started to teach me how to read and write. And…"

Mayumi's face lit up as she told of all the things she had learned. Sango seeing this decide to ask her to explain each thing in detail. As she continued to listen she realized one thing. Mayumi was probably going to win their wager.

88888

Miroku closed his eyes. He was starting to get a headache. 'Why must he be so loud and unreasonable? Its not like I'm asking for much.' He remained quiet as Kagome took over for him.

"Would you rather have her wandering around by herself?"

"I don't want her with us. She'll just be another we need to look after in battle. Just leave her with the family and let them worry about her."

"She'll just run away again. Then what?" She looked at him angrily.

"Its not our problem! I don't know if you noticed but we are not babysitters. We are hunting down a powerful demon."

Inuyasha remained firmed in his decision not to let her come with them. 'I'm not going to be responsible for that brat's life. I already have enough with looking after Shippou and her.' Miroku rubbed his brow as he spoke.

"Look Inuyasha, I'll be responsible for her safety while she is with us. She won't bother you or get in your way. You have my word. Besides the next village is five days away."

"What if she wins your dumb wager? She'll still decide to be on her own. So what is the point?"

"We don't know that yet. And even is she does, we must try." He kept his eyes closed.

"Feh… Ok but she doesn't go further than the next village, no matter what. Do you both understand?" He crossed his arms and looked at his two companions.

"I knew you would come around."

Kagome smiled at him. And after a moment hugged him, making him blush. He slowly pulled her away when he saw Miroku smiling at them.

"I don't know what your so happy about. Your now responsible for her safety and you better do it. And whatever you have planned you better get on it soon. They are almost here. I can hear them coming."

"Come on Shippou lets go greet them." Kagome grabbed the small fox.

Both watched as Kagome ran down the road to meet them. After she was out of sight, they turned to each other.

"Should we continue?"

"We still have some time before we lose the sun. But lets set camp for today. Tomorrow we'll make up what we lost today." With that said he left to find their campsite.

88888

Soon the group was whole again and richer one more. After they had welcomed her, Inuyasha ordered them to start setting up camp. As they started to head to there assigned chores, Mayumi stood by quietly. Inuyasha had left to look for something to eat. As for Sango, she had left to fetch water. Kagome started to clear and set up where they were going to sleep. Miroku was about to leave when he turned to look at her.

"I'm going to get some firewood. Would you like to join me? Or would you like to help Kagome-sama here?" Mayumi moved towards him and whispered.

"I want to help but how does that prove that I can take care of myself?" She looked up shyly at him.

"Ah. I see. Do you want to start so soon?" He smiled at her

"Yes, please. May I set my own place? Like if I were alone."

He quietly looked at her. She was starting to believe that he would not allow her to do what she wanted. But after a moment he smiled once more.

"You'll need firewood too. Would you like to get some with me?"

"Arigato, Houshi-sama."

She bowed her head to show her gratitude. 'Houshi-sama? Guess she was brought up to be very respectful.' He looked at her for a moment longer.

"Lets get started."

They made their way into the forest. Time passed and soon the rest of the group had finished their chores. Inuyasha paced back and forth trying to get his mind of his hunger. But every time that he looked at the small boar that he had caught he would become more impatient. The girls had already prepared it. All they needed now was a fire.

"He is taking forever. How hard can it be to collect wood? Do I have to do everything myself?" Inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms around his chest.

"After it rains its difficult to find dry wood. You know this too Inuyasha. I'm sure they're be here in a little while."

Sango got up from where she was sitting. 'They are taking a bit long. Maybe I should send Kirara to see where they are.' She was about to tell Kirara to look for them when they heard laughter. After a moment they both appeared. Miroku held a large pile of wood in his arms, while Mayumi held a smaller one. They both seemed to be in a cheery mode.

"What took so long bouzo? We are all starving!" Inuyasha got up and took the pile from him.

"What did I tell you?"

Miroku looked at the young girl and winked. And to the older girls surprise, Mayumi laughed. Sango approached her smiling.

"Are you to making fun of poor Inuyasha?"

"No… it's just that Houshi-sama said that he would be yelled at and he was."

Mayumi giggled. Sango took a quick glance at Miroku to see how he had reacted to the way he had been addressed as. He simply smiled and left to help Inuyasha build the fire.

"You want help with those?" Sango was about to take the wood from her.

"Its ok. I'm going to start my fire now." Mayumi started to head towards the back of the camp.

"What?" Sango followed her.

"Oh…Houshi-sama said it would be ok if I set my own camp near yours. That way I can show you that I can take care of myself." She turned around and smiled.

"Oh… I guess that would be a good way to do it. Do you want help?"

"Arigato, Sango-chan. But I think I can do it myself." She turned and left.

Sango stood there awhile looking at her pick the spot she would call camp. 'She's really eager to win.' After a moment she walked over to Kagome. She was near the fire watching the meat cook. As for the rest, they laid around waiting for the food to be ready.

"Can I help you with something?" Sango kneeled next to her friend.

"Sure, you can…where is Mayumi-chan?" She looked up and didn't see her anywhere nearby.

"She is setting up her own camp over there."

She pointed behind them. Kagome turned around and saw where she was. She was in the process of starting her own fire.

"Why is she doing that? She doesn't need to…"

"Remember the wager we made with her? She really wants to win. And besides Houshi-sama agreed to let her do it." She talked as she watched their dinner roast slowly over the fire.

"Oh… do you think she knows how to…"

She kept looking at the small girl. At the moment she was having a hard time starting a fire. But even from where she was Kagome could see that she was determined to do it by herself.

"While we where alone earlier we spoke a bit about her past. From what she told me it sounds like she was well taught when it comes to survival. I doubt that she know all that there is to know. But she knows enough."

"Does Miroku-sama know this? If not you should let him know."

Kagome turned her attention to her friend. Sango was still looking into the fire when Kagome turned to look at her. 'The way she addresses him is very respectful. So why do I still refer to him as Houshi-sama? I mean we are all friends right?' Sango remained quiet as she thought it over. Kagome spoke up and startled her out of her thoughts.

"So where were you two this morning?" Kagome smiled at her friend.

"What? I…I mean nowhere. We went to the restaurant. That's all."

Sango looked away. 'Why did she have to remember?'

"Just to the restaurant? You two did take long. Did something happen between you two?"

Kagome was trying not to show her excitement. 'I just know something happen. And it must be good if she is avoiding eye contact with me.'

"Nothing happen Kagome-chan. You think the food is ready?" She poked at the meat trying to change the subject.

"Not yet. But are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me Sango-chan? You can tell me anything."

"Arigato, Kagome-chan. But there is nothing to tell. Nothing happen between me and Houshi-sama."

She heard her friend sigh. She couldn't help but feel bad. 'I don't know why she wants to know what happened. It isn't like something happen. We just wondered into the forest and sat on some boulder. That's nothing.' A voice, that she wasn't sure if it was hers, spoke up. '_But it was something to you._' She shook her head trying to get the last part out of her mind. Kagome decided to give up for now and changed the subject.

"Well ok. But you should talk to him about Mayumi-chan. Even if she wins we can't let her wander alone. She is to young even if she can take care of herself."

Both of them turned around. Mayumi had finally started her fire. Miroku who hadn't been with her earlier was now sitting across her. Whatever it was they were talking about, it seemed interesting. At least that is the impression they got from Mayumi's cheery face.

"Looks like they are hitting it off. I wonder what they are talking about."

Kagome turned to her friend. 'Miroku-sama and Sango-chan look good together. But I wonder how it would look if they had kids.'

"Maybe you should go over there and join them." Kagome smiled at her.

"Me? I can't…I mean I just can't go over there. They… they could be talking about something that isn't meant for me." Sango turned back to the fire.

"Your right… Would you do me a favor, Sango-chan?"

"What can I do for you, Kagome-chan?" She turned to look at her

"The food is ready. Would you please go tell Miroku-sama? I'll tell Inuyasha and Shippou." She smiled.

Sango remained where she was. After a moment she quietly got up and started to head towards them. 'I can't believe she fooled me into this. I should have seen it coming. How can I be so naïve?' As she got closer she started to hear them clearly.

"I don't know. You could be lying." Mayumi looked at the man across from her.

"Lying is not part of the Buddhist way." He cheerfully smiled

"But a Buddhist monk wouldn't of done what you said. Would he?"

"You must remember I was only eleven when I did it. I wasn't really a monk until I was thirteen." He turned when he heard her approaching them.

"My dear Sango. How can we help you?" He smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that the food is ready." She avoided looking straight at him.

"Thank you. Mayumi will you join us?" He saw her nod.

"Houshi-sama? You will let me help you look for food tomorrow right?"

"Of course I will. But I do want to ask you a favor. Please call me by my name. We are friends now. Aren't we?"

"I just didn't want to disrespect you. Is Miroku-chan ok?" She smiled at him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such endearment. But if you want, it is perfectly fine with me."

He got up and walked over to her. He put out his hand. Mayumi quickly took it and stood up. They both turned to look at Sango. As they made their way back, Sango noticed how Kagome was looking at them. She couldn't help feel a bit embarrassed, so she slowed down. Up to that point she had been walking in between Miroku and Mayumi. As she separated, Mayumi noticed and turned to look at her. Miroku for his part continued on.

"Sango-chan, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just…"

"Then lets hurry up." She grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

Soon it was completely dark. Everyone sat around the fire, except one. Mayumi had thanked them for the food and gone back to her own place. Once there she extinguished the fire. She then made her way up a nearby tree. The girls had protested to Miroku but he simply sat where he was. 'She as been doing this for a while. I don't think there is any danger.' The girls watched after giving up. Inuyasha, who was already up one of the trees near Kagome, stared at the young girl. He remembered how he had fallen often as a child. The only thing that had saved him was his strong half demon body. He was about to tell her to get down when he saw her reach a thick branch. There she sat down and opened the bag she had carried on her back. She pulled out the smalltantō and started to cut smaller branches nearby. Miroku and Sango turned to look at each other. 'Where did she have that tantō before?' They thought to each other then returned their attention back to her.

"What is she doing?" Shippou asked.

No one answered because no one was sure what she was doing. After awhile it became clear what she was doing. She was using the smaller branches to fill the gap between the branch she sat on and the one next to it. Soon she had what look like a bed built in between the two thick branches. They all stared in true amazement as she lay down to sleep.

"I've never seen that done before." Sango spoke in a low voice.

"It's amazing. Isn't it?" Kagome turned to look at her.

"I must admit I've never heard of anything like that." Miroku rested his back against the tree he sat under.

"Feh. It isn't that amazing. Now go to sleep. We are going to make up the time we lost today tomorrow." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

'Looks like Miroku is going to lose for sure now. That tree bed is a great idea. Wish I would of thought of it when I was young. Maybe I wouldn't of fallen so much.' He opened his eyes and looked in her direction. He smiled before closing his eyes once more. After a bit of conversation between the girls, the camp fell silent. Soon everyone fell to sleep.


	10. Restored Hope

**Chapter 10 (Restored Hope)**

The cool air of the early morning greeted him as he awoke. Sunrise was still a bit off. He looked around their camp. All his friends were still sound asleep. Slowly he got up and walked over to where Mayumi slept. He looked up and could just make out her form in the moonlight. He smiled and headed to the road nearby.

As he disappeared into the small patch of forest that separated their camp from the road, she opened her eyes. She lay there a moment just staring into the direction he had gone. 'He meditates every morning and he's still such a pervert.' She sighed and quietly got up. 'Its best if I talk to him now about Mayumi. Later everyone will be up and I won't be able to without getting looks.' She put on her sandals and quietly followed after him.

She soon reached the road but he was nowhere to be seen. 'He was headed in this direction wasn't he?' She looked around trying to find any trace of him when she heard something. It was low but it was definitely a voice. She followed the edge of the road in the direction they had come. After of few feet she stopped. She got close enough to recognize it was his voice. 'He must be behind one of those trees. But it sounds like he's, praying?' She moved forward and hid behind a tree. She waited to hear him but nothing came. After a moment she felt ashamed of spying on him and decide to leave. 'What was I thinking. I should allow him to meditate in peace. Even if doesn't help him much. I'll just talk to him later.' As she turned around to leave she stepped on a twig. The sound that it made froze her.

"Who's there?"

She was startled by how loud his voice sounded in the morning silence. She looked around the tree she was behind and saw him looking at her.

"Sango?" He moved towards her.

"Yes, its me. I…I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I'll just leave now." She began to turn around when he spoke up again.

"Wait." He closed the gap between them and was now in front of her.

"Did you come looking for me?" He looked at her seriously.

"NO! I…I mean I wanted to talk to you about something. But it can wait. I don't want to bother…" She looked at him nervously.

"Sango I want you to know that you'll never be a bother to me. And I'll always have time to speak with you. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He smiled.

"It's about Mayumi." He remained quiet. "I was talking to her and it seems that she might actually be able to care for herself. So she might win our little wager."

"She will. But we have time to convince her to take a new family. And for that I thank you."

"Thank me?" She looked a bit surprised.

"It was your idea that got her to come with us. I was truly at a lost of what to do. So I thank you." He smiled

"It was nothing. I... I used to do same thing with Kohaku when I wanted him to do something…. But I usually won." Her voice trailed off.

'Kohaku…' The sadness that appeared on her face pained him. As she lowered her head, silence fell upon them. 'Naraku. Life might forgive you for what you have done to my family. But know that you'll never find it for what you have done to her. In the end you'll pay dearly for her pain!' Unable to bare the silence anymore he took a step towards her. She noticed and looked up at him. He wasn't surprise to see those beautiful brown eyes full of unshed tears. They looked at each other in silence. He started to raise his hand when he stopped. He had wanted to comfort her with his touch. But what he saw in her eyes had stopped him. He could see her need, her desire, but overall her fear. 'Why would you fear me so?' After a moment he decided to comfort her the only other way he knew. He moved to her right side and looked into the distance. The first rays of the new day started to fill the sky. As the sun awoke from it's sleep, he spoke.

"Sango look. Sunrise… the beginning of a new day. A day that we've managed to see despite our foes wishes. A day closer to the moment when we'll obtain what we most desire. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

She had been looking at the sunrise. But now she turned to him. Like she had wanted, he continued to look at the sunrise. As the sun's rays illuminated his face, her unshed tears ran down her cheeks. 'Arigato, Houshi-sama. Whenever I feel hope slipping thru my hands, your always there.' They watched the sunrise in silence.

88888

The group made there way down the road. Inuyasha smiled contently as he led them. He just couldn't believe it. If they kept this pace up they would make up what they lost the day before. 'This is great. The sooner we get Kagome home the sooner we can start looking for Naraku again.' He turned to look at his friends. Behind him Mayumi and Shippou walked side by side. Apparently he was explaining their past and quest. A little behind them Kagome and Sango held their own little conversation. Miroku, like he often did, brought up the rear. Inuyasha returned his attention back to the road ahead. Looking up he noticed that it would soon be noon. 'Just great! Just when we were making good time they're going to want a break. Why must humans be so weak?'

To his surprise noon came and passed without one complain. After a while Inuyasha started to feel weird. He had become so accustomed to having Kagome nag him about taking breaks. 'They should be tired. So why aren't they asking for a break?' He stopped and turned around. The girls were now walking in a small group. Kagome was trying to describe the future to Mayumi but showed to weariness. In fact they were still keeping the same pace he had set since morning. They noticed Inuyasha had stopped and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong? Aren't you tired?"

"Inuyasha if you want to take a break just say so. Girls lets take a break and let our friend rest a bit."

Miroku answered him as he made is way to the front of the group. As he passed the stunned hanyou he laughed inwardly.

"WHAT? I don't need a break! I can walk all day!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

But Miroku ignored him as he walked off the road to find a spot to rest. The rest of the group soon followed him.

"There is no shame in getting tired Inuyasha. I was getting a bit tired myself."

Kagome said cheerfully as she passed him. He closed his eyes and balled up his fists. He was about to yell at her that he wasn't tired when he opened his eyes. Looking around he realized that he was the only one left on the road.

88888

Sango sat under the shade peacefully watching the young monk. He was playing with Shippou and Mayumi while the rest of them took a break. They threw around a small ball, which Kagome had brought, to each other. She couldn't imagine what could be so fun in what they were doing. But they seemed to be enjoying themselves. And to tell the truth she found herself enjoying it as well.

"Try to catch this one Miroku!"

Shippou's voice was cheerful as he pulled back his arm to throw. He intended to throw the ball as hard as he possibly could. 'Hah! Hope it hits that bouzo right on the head.' Inuyasha thought from his resting spot. Everyone's attention was on Shippou as he brought his arm forward. But at the critical point in his arc he lost his grasp of the ball. As the ball took to the air it was obvious to everyone that I wouldn't reach Miroku. Halfway it simply dropped and started to roll toward him.

"If you intended for me not to catch it, you succeeded." Miroku said playfully as he kneeled.

"Ah! That's not fair it slipped out of my hand. Let me try it again." Shippou pouted.

"Sure you can. But you'll have to wait. It's Mayumi's turn to throw it."

As he picked up the ball he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Kirara, who had been watching from the side, was rushing straight at him. Before he could react Kirara had jumped straight into him, throwing him off balance. He landed hard on his back. Sango who had seen the whole thing was trying to hold back her laughter. As for the rest of them they held nothing back as they laughed. After getting over his initial shock he looked at the small cat on his chest. Somehow it had managed to steal the ball from him because it now held it between its paws. Miroku started to laughed as Kirara bit down on its small pray.

Just as Sango was getting her laughter under control, Shippou had decided to join Kirara and jumped on top of Miroku. A new wave of laughter came over her as Miroku, who had managed to kneel was thrown back down. As Shippou playfully tried to take the ball away from Kirara, Kagome had moved to sit near her.

"How cute! I got to get a picture of this." Squealed the young Miko by her side.

Sango didn't notice the flash that came from her right side. She had been to busy wiping her tears away.

"I can't wait to show these pictures to my mom. She's going to love them!"

She held her camera at the ready just in case another 'cute' scene was to occur. Sango for her part hadn't noticed that Kagome had come over to sit near her. She was attentively looking at the young monk before her.

Miroku had managed to take the possession of the ball. He threw the ball to Mayumi, despite the fox and cat that were on his chest trying to get it. Mayumi up to this point had been on her knees laughing. As she saw the ball rolled pass her she looked up. Kirara was coming straight at her.

"Mayumi get the ball and run!" Miroku voice was full of cheer.

Mayumi following his orders soon ran after the ball with Kirara hot on her trail. As their play continued Sango's thoughts turned to the young monk. 'I've never seen this side of him.' She smiled warmly as she continued to look at them playing. She had known the monk for some time now. And despite his perverted ways, she had come to care for him deeply. In what way did she care for him? That was the dilemma that she had. 'I wonder if this is what he would be like with our kids.' Her eyes widen when she realized the thought that had gone thru her mind. 'I meant HIS kids! Because it can't be our… I just don't like him that way. It was just a mistake! I mean for that to happen I would have to…' She began to blush as images of what they needed to do to have children flooded her mind. 'Oh Kami! I'm starting to think like that pervert!' Her blush deepened when she noticed that he was looking at her with his patented smile. 'Did he hear my thoughts?' Her mouth fell open when he winked at her, as if answering her question. Before she could react a flash of light blinded her. She nearly fell backwards at the surprise of it. As she rubbed her eyes, she heard laughter.

"I'm so sorry Sango-chan I didn't mean to blind you. I just wanted to take a picture of you."

Kagome continued to laugh. As her sight returned she noticed that Miroku was coming towards her. 'Oh no!' She quickly lowered her head and pretended to still be blinded.

"Sango are you ok?" His voice was full of laughter.

"Ah? I'm ok. Nothing's wrong." She continued to rub her eyes.

"Are you sure? Before Kagome-sama blinded you, you were looking a bit red to me." He smiled playfully.

"Hey I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get a picture of her." Kagome tried defended herself

"It's nothing really. It's just a bit hot today. You can go back and play." She continued to avoid looking at him.

"Really? You can feel the heat even under this cool shade?" He teased her.

The embarrassment she felt only grew as she heard her best friend's laughter. She tried desperately to find a way out of the situation. But before she could think of anything, things got worse.

"Kagome-sama are those the pictures you took? May I see them?" He noticed Sango's picture on her lap.

"What? Oh yeah! Here you can see them." She said proudly.

But before he could get them Sango made her move. In an instance she had jumped on top of her best friend and grabbed the pictures. At the sight of them sprawled on the ground everyone else started to laugh.

"Seems like Sango's wants to play too." Inuyasha laughed.

"Are you both ok?"

Miroku tried to control is laughter as he offered is hand to them. Ignoring everyone Sango got up and hid the pictures in her kimono.

"Now I really want to see those pictures."

Miroku laughed harder. She pretended not to hear him and helped Kagome up. Her friend looked up at her, stunned at her sudden behavior. As Kagome looked up at her she started to feel guilty. Sango's embarrassment was all over her face.

"I'm so sorry Sango-chan." Kagome tried to apologize.

"Sango please don't get mad. You don't see me mad about you guys laughing at me earlier do you?"

Miroku had his hands on his knees as he tried to get control over his laughter. Sango turned to look at him ready to tell him that it wasn't the same thing when Shippou jumped on his back. Miroku went down face first into the grass just in front of Sango.

"Miroku come play with us again!" Shippou sat on top of the poor monk.

Everyone started to laugh once more at the misfortune of the young monk. After a bit more laughter and taunting, Inuyasha finally decided that they had rested long enough. Soon the group was on the road again.

88888

As they continued on their way, the girls talked about the pictures. Miroku walked behind them rubbing his bruised forehead.

"You like them Mayumi-chan?"

Kagome asked the small girl that walked by her side. Mayumi looked at the picture she held. It showed Miroku and Kagome standing by each other smiling.

"Their amazing." She simply said and continued to look at the picture.

"I just wish I had more." Kagome looked at the six pictures in her hands.

"Why don't you take more then? Or does that box not let you take many?" Mayumi pointed to Kagome's backpack.

"Its not the camera. I just forget to take them." She smiled at the small girl.

"Oh." Mayumi smiled and returned the picture.

"Well it looks like you saw them all. Let me put them…"

"Kagome-sama if you two are done can I look at the newer ones?" Miroku broke in.

"Oh sure! Here you go." Kagome handed him two pictures. As he looked at them he noticed that the picture he wanted to look at was missing.

"Are these all of them?" He asked.

"Well there is one more but you'll have to ask Sango-chan for that one." Kagome smiled.

"Don't bother asking for it Houshi-sama."

Sango who had been walking quietly next to Mayumi spoke up. Miroku sighed and returned his attention to the two pictures in his hands. Mayumi noticed that Kagome was laughing quietly. She turned to look at Miroku. He was looking down at the pictures seriously. After a moment he sensed that someone was looking at him and looked up. He saw her looking at him and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"Oh. Nothing I was just… wondering if you liked the pictures." She smiled back at him.

"Their beautiful. I specially like this one."

He held out a picture to her. She stopped and reached for it. The picture that he handed to her was the one where Kirara was chasing her. In it she was smiling happily as she ran.

"This one?" She felt her cheeks start to heat up.

"Yes. It captured your beautiful smile perfectly."

They began to walk side by side. In front of them both Kagome and Sango smiled at each other. They had heard what he had said.

88888

As the sun disappeared behind the tree, the group stopped to set camp for the night. The site that Inuyasha had picked out was near a stream not far from the road.

"This is a good spot. Lets get started. It's your turn to get something to eat Miroku. So get on it."

Inuyasha ordered him. Not waiting for him, Sango went off to get the firewood since it was her turn tonight.

"Guess we are eating fish tonight then. Are you ready Mayumi?" He turned to look at her.

"Yes Miroku-chan!" She said eagerly.

"I'm starting to like how that sounds. Maybe I can get Kagome-sama to start calling me that." He teased Kagome, who was just a few feet away.

"In your dreams Miroku-sama." The young miko replied with a smile.

"Then it will be tonight."

Miroku winked at her before heading to the stream. Mayumi followed him closely.

"Since I'm getting the water I might as well help you too. If not we might not eat."

Inuyasha leaped in front of them. He easily reached the stream first and got the water he needed.

"Well that's done now to get some fish." He walked into the water and tried to catch the fish with his bear hands.

"I think we will try more upstream if you don't mind."

Miroku walked a bit upstream before stopping. From where he stood he could still see Inuyasha. 'It looks like he already got one. I wonder if she knows how to fish. I'll have to ask her to go first or she might just copy what I do.' He turned to Mayumi and smiled.

"I think this spot will do. Now how should we go about getting some fish?"

"Well I just need to find…"

She looked around her surrounding. Before he could ask what it was she needed, she ran to a nearby tree. She picked up a stick that was on the ground. She held it up and seemed to study it. After she had decided it was the one she wanted she kneeled. Un-strapping the bag she carried on her back she took out the tantō. With it she began to sharpen the end of the stick she had found. Miroku quietly watched. At first he hadn't been sure what she was doing. Not until he saw her start sharpening the stick did he realize what she intended to do. 'So that's how you were taught.' He smiled at her as she walked back to him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Can I leave my things here with you? I don't want them to get wet." She looked up at him.

"Of course."

He took the bag and walked with her to the edge of the stream. As he watched she tucked her kimono up past her knees. Leaving her sandals by the edge she walked into the shallow stream. He could see the fish, the few that there were, scramble out of her way. She stopped a few feet away from the edge of the stream. She stood still with her weapon just inches away from the surface of the water. As he watched in admiration, the fish slowly began to come closer to her feet. She could see them clearly but they were still a bit to far from her to strike. After a moment the fish were within her zone. Some of them had even bumped into her feet. Selecting one she made her move. In a single motion she had pierced and raised a good size fish out of the water. She turned her head to look at the young monk.

"That was amazing." He smiled at her.

"Arigato. But can you do me one more favor?" She smiled happily at him

"Anything for the amazing young lady."

"I can toss it to the ground but it'll get dirty. Could you catch it?"

"Of course! I was starting to feel a bit useless." He lowered the bag and his staff.

"Here it comes."

Without disturbing the water she flung the fish at him. He almost dropped it but managed to catch it just before it hit the ground. He laid it on top of a large rock that was nearby.

"Miroku-chan? How many should I get?" She shyly asked.

He looks down the stream and can see that Inuyasha had already caught three fish. 'He really hates getting wet so he'llprobably stop after catching one for each of us.' He returned his attention back to Mayumi.

"Its ok I think Inuyasha will catch enough for us. And besides the water must be cold. You can come out if you want." He walked over to where he could see her clearly.

"The water isn't too cold. And I was hoping to help out more. Could I catch at least one more for Kirara?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Well… why don't you catch until your content. I'll just stand here and catch. Ok?" He laughed when she suddenly changed the look on her face.

"Ok!" She smiled happily.

Miroku had allowed her to continue expecting her to catch maybe two more before she'd stop. But to his surprise she didn't stop until catching one for each one of them. As she made her way back to land, she noticed the look of disappointment on his face.

"Miroku-chan did I do something wrong?" She didn't try to hide how worried she was.

"No. Actually you've done everything right." He gave her a small smile.

"Then why are you so sad?" She stepped into her sandals.

"Because you just won our little wager." He walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

"Really?" She started to smile then stopped.

"Hey why such a sad face?" He looked at her

"Aren't you mad at me?" She looked seriously at him.

"Don't be silly. Why would I be mad at you for being so independent? I'm just a bit disappointed in myself for misjudging you. Would you forgive me?" He kneeled in front of her.

"What? If anything I should be thanking you and Sango-chan for giving me chance. Any other adult would have just treated me like a child and taken me back to the family I ran way from." As she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but remember her father.

"I see. Well in that case lets just agree to be thankful for meeting. What do you say?" He smiled at her and stood up.

"Ok. Miroku-chan." Before she knew it she was hugging him. After a moment he returned her hug.

"Lets get this food back to camp. I'm sure the gang will be glad to know that they'll be full tonight thanks to you."

He let her go and started to grab the fish, which he had neatly put on top of a rock. As he reached for the last one a sharp pain ran thru his right hand. The pain was so sudden and strong that he fell to his knees. He clenched his teeth as the pain intensified. Holding his right hand close to his chest he tried to get control over himself.

"Miroku-chan?"

She had been fixing her kimono when she saw him fall to his knees. She ran to his side. As she reached him, she noticed that all the blood had left his face.

"Miroku-chan, what is wrong? Are you ok?"

Her heart started to beat fast as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He wasn't answering her and she could see tears coming from his closed eyes. 'Oh no what should I do? Inuyasha!' She turned and found that Inuyasha was no longer there. 'What should I do? What should I do? Should I go get them and leave him here?' She looked around frantically hoping to see one of his friends nearby.

He heard her call his name. He had felt her hand on his back as she asked him if he was ok. He had his eyes close but could sense her fear and desperation. 'No Mayumi please don't stay near me.' He tried to tell her but nothing came out. 'Miroku you must get control over yourself. If this is the end you can't take her with you! You hear me! Get control over yourself!' Using all his strength he managed to relax enough to look at her.

"Mayumi. Would you please take… the food back to the camp? I need… sometime alone." He smiled faintly.

"Miroku-chan! What's wrong?"

The relief she had felt when she heard his voice faded at his request. Tears slowly started to make their way down her face. 'Please don't shed tears for me.' He caressed her face with his left hand.

"Nothing is wrong. I… just need sometime alone. Please take the food back to camp. I'll catch up to you… soon. Please." He implored her.

"Ok. I will and I'll get help too." She moved her cheek against his hand.

"No!" She flinched. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It's just that they can't help me. I'll be ok just go and if they ask tell them I went off to meditate."

He closed his eyes as a bolt of pain came from his right hand. When he opened his eyes he saw that her tears were flowing freely.

"What is wrong? Please tell me."

She pleaded as she held his hand in between hers. 'We've just meet and she's crying because of my pain.' He looked into her blue eyes and found the strength to stand up.

"See it's really nothing. I just felt a sharp pain in my arm. It's already fading. Please pick up the fish and head to camp. I'll wait here for the pain to fade away."

He smiled faintly at her. He could see that she didn't quite believe him. But he also saw relief in her eyes.

"I'll go. But promise me you'll be ok." She wiped her tears away.

"I promise. Now go please and don't tell them about this."

She looked at him a moment longer before starting to pick up the fish. Before leaving she turned to look at him once more. He smiled at her and motion for her to go on. Half way to camp she stopped. Now that she could think clearly she remembered what Shippou had told her earlier. 'Was Shippou telling the truth? Is he really cursed to die?' She ran the rest of the way trying to shake the feeling that she would never see him again.

88888

He kneeled in a small open space in the woods. He could still hear the stream he had left behind. He had tried to move deeper into the woods. But his body wouldn't respond. It was taking all his strength and concentration to lessen the pain. His right arms felt like it were on fire. The beads around his right arms felt tight against his skin. 'Has my time truly run out?' As if in response to his question a jolt of pain came from this right hand. He clenched his teeth to muffle his cry. As the pain subsided a bit he opened his eyes and looked at his right hand. His eyes widen as he noticed blood around his fisted hand. The cloth used to cover his curse was cutting into his skin as it was being pulled into his palm. 'I've known that this day would come… I've prepared for it and accepted my fate. So why? … I'm not supposed to be scared of my fate. So why?' Tears ran down his cheeks.

He could no longer feel the rest of his body. 'Father lend me your strength.' Another jolt of pain rushed up is arm. He screamed but nothing came out. He began to sway side to side as darkness threatened to take him. 'I'm trying hard to control this but I can't. I need you father.' He looked up at the night sky. The tears in his eyes overflowed and fell to the ground. A strong jolt of pain rushed up is arm and into his heart. He fell forwards. Using his left arm he pushed himself back up. 'I'm so exhausted. I can't hold it back much longer. I just can't hold on…' Wind began to flow into his palm despite is closed hand. As he looked at his cursed hand, he saw that the prayer beads had started to crack. 'I've failed. My time has finally run out.' He slowly stood up. 'Naraku you might of defeated my bloodline. But you're day will come!' He closed his left hand around the beads on his right arm. 'You might of won but I won't let you have the pleasure of torturing me any longer!' He closed his eyes and began to unwind the prayer beads.

A distant voice called out his name. His tired mind mistook it, as a phantom of his broken will. As he started to pull the beads off his cursed hand, he heard it again. It sounded closer and familiar. He opened his tired eyes and turned in the direction it had come. His eyes widened in terror. A transformed Kirara was running towards him. On her back she carried…

"Mayumi?"

He wrapped the beads back on. A wave of pain radiated out of his cursed hand in protest. He fell as his knees gave out. 'No! This can't be happening.' He turned around to face her. He was welcome with her embrace. Warmth radiated into his body from her. 'Was I truly this cold?' He looked down at her. She was crying.

"Mayumi you must leave. I can't…" He was cut off.

"You promised! You promised!" She pounded on his chest.

His mind tried desperately to figure out what she meant. 'I promised? What is she talking about?' The pain was starting to come in constant waves. The Kazaana wanted to be unleashed.

"Mayumi I don't know what you're talking about. But you must leave now. It isn't safe for you." He tried to push her away but lacked the strength.

"But you promised!" She looked up at him. The pain and fear he saw in her eyes made him forget about his own.

"Mayumi you don't understand. You need to…"

"Please, please don't leave me too!" She cried into his chest.

He looked at the top of her head. 'Too?' He turned up to the stars and screamed as a jolt of pain shot thru his entire body. The force of the Kazaana had reached beyond his control. The wind around his cursed hand began to pull at its surrounding. As he looked down at it he saw her kimono being pulled by the Kazaana. 'NO! Please not this!' He looked up at the heavens. 'Whatever god exist please don't allow this to happen! She is only a child! Please don't let her die here with me!' The pain intensified. _You must never allow the Kazaana to hurt the innocent. Remember that always my son._ 'Father?' His father's voice came to him. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl that clung to him. 'Mayumi. I won't let it take you. I promise you that.' The Kazaana pushed against the weakening prayer beads. But unlike before it was meet with enormous resistance. The strength and will that it had weaken before was now following thru Miroku's body with a new purpose. Using his restored strength and will he began to force the Kazaana under submission. The pain that resulted was beyond anything he had experienced so far. But he welcomed it.

As time passed the pain subsided. It was over for now. 'Looks like I'll live a bit longer.' He looked at the girl in his lap. She still had her arms around him but she was asleep. 'My little savior has cried herself to sleep.' He ran his left hand thru her hair and smiled.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this. If it weren't for you I would have been… I can't believe I lost hope. I was about to give in when you arrived. I thought that when my day came I would fight until the bitter end. I guess I thought wrong." He whispered to her.

He felt something tug at his robes. He turned and looked down. There stood Kirara in her small form.

"Kirara, you didn't leave?"

The small cat purred at his caress. Slowly he picked her up and laid her in Mayumi's lap.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you Kirara. You should of never of brought her here. But I thank you. I owe you my life as well. So if there is anything you want just let me know ok?" He continued to pet her softly.

He looked up and stared at the stars. They had never seen so beautiful to him. 'I came close to never seeing them again.' He heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango stood a few feet away in front of him.

He stared at her not knowing what to do. 'Did Mayumi tell her?' The last thing he wanted was to give Sango something else to worry about.

"Houshi-sama? Are you done meditating?" She walked towards him.

Her question answered his. 'Thank you for keeping everything to yourself.' He softly kissed the top of Mayumi's head. Sango stopped and looked at them.

"What is Mayumi…?" She started to question him.

"She fell asleep waiting for me to finish meditating." He smiled at her.

"Oh… Kirara you too?"

She looked at the small cat that seemed to be sleeping. At the sound of her voice, Kirara stood up and walked over to her. Sango kneeled down and picked her up.

"I guess not. Well, I just came to let you know that your food is getting cold. If you don't hurry Inuyasha might eat it." She smiled at him.

"I see… thank you Sango." He tried to get up but found that he was still exhausted.

"Maybe you should wake Mayumi. She hasn't eaten either." She moved closer to them.

"I don't want to wake her yet. Will you help me stand?"

"I… I guess I can."

She moved to his side and grabbed his left arm. Using her help he stood up holding Mayumi in his arms. Sango looked at the way he held her in his arms. 'Mayumi looks so comfortable in his arms. Kagome-chan would love to take of picture of this.' She smiled unaware that he was looking at her. She still hadn't let go of his arm. 'She's going to blush the second she realizes that she still holding on to me.' He laughed mentally. 'I bet we look like a couple.' A moment later Sango blushed and pulled away from him. He laughed softly.

"Sango, are you ok?" Sango had never seen more beautiful to him.

"Yes. I … I just… Lets get back. Kagome-chan might be worried."

She started to walk away. Miroku stood there awhile longer before following her. On their way to camp Mayumi woke up but remained quiet. She decided to enjoy being in his arms a bit longer. Once at camp both Miroku and Mayumi ate. To the rest of the group it had been just another uneventful day.

Author's note: First off I would like to thank all those that took time to review my story. I really appreciate it! As you might of noticed this update took longer than expected. But I hope that you guys found the wait worth it. By the way I don't have a preview for the next chapter on my site. But I have decide to treat all the readers that have not yet seen the AMV from this story, by having it available for direct download. I'll have the link on my site for two weeks. So go check it out! For those that have seen it I'll post a preview of the next chapter very soon. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

He opened his eyes. His whole body felt stiff and tired. Just in front of him was Kagome. She seemed to be preparing something over a fresh fire. He looked around and found that they were alone. He had overslept.

"Kagome-sama?" His voice was dry.

"Oh! Miroku-sama your finally up." She turned to face him. She poured the tea into a cup and walked over to him.

"Here drink this. It should wake you up." She held the cup out to him.

"Arigato. I usually don't oversleep like this. Is the rest of the group mad at me?" He took a sip of the tea and relished the taste.

"Not at all. But you did worry us. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. I guess yesterday's pace really did take a lot out of me." He smiled.

"I see. Miroku-sama is it true that Mayumi won? She told us that you had told her so." She took the empty cup.

"Yes I did. By the way where is everyone?" He stood up slowly and stretched. His body felt so heavy.

"Their down by the stream waiting. But why did…?" She noticed his right hand.

"Mayumi has proven herself to… Kagome-sama?" She had gone pale.

Following her eyes he looked down at his right hand. A red droplet slowly made its way down his index finger. 'I must of open my cuts when I stretched. Kagome…?' He looked up and met her eyes.

"Miroku…" Her voice trembled.

"It's nothing. I must of…" He looked away.

"The lazy monk is finally up! Lets get going already."

Inuyasha's shout came from behind him. His body tensed up as the cheerful voices of his friends came closer. He looked at Kagome.

"Kagome…Please."

He wiped his hand against his robes. Kagome stared at his hand but didn't answer. He was about to speak to her when Inuyasha patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry bouzo I'll slow down today." Inuyasha taunted.

"I thank you for your concern but it won't be necessary."

He turned back to Kagome. But she had quietly left them to get her stuff ready. Once everyone was ready they began on their way. The day went by fast. They had walked without a break to make up for the late start. Soon the sun faded into the horizon. Inuyasha stopped and turned to face his friends. They in turn stopped and looked at him.

"Lets call it a day. Sango I think it's your turn to hunt. Right?" He looked at her but soon returned his attention to Kagome. Something was wrong.

"Yes." Sango answered as she put Kirara down.

There was a moment of silence. 'What's wrong?' Both Sango and Inuyasha thought. Both of them had noticed how quiet Kagome had been all day long. But only Sango had noticed how she kept turning to look at Miroku and Mayumi. She had tried asking her but received no real answer. After a moment longer Inuyasha led them to the campsite.

"I'll go see about finding water." Miroku started to leave with Mayumi behind him.

"Wait." Sango walked over to them.

"Houshi-sama would you mind if Mayumi-chan helped me instead?"

She felt a bit embarrassed asking. But something told her that Mayumi might know something about what was wrong. She also had been very quiet all day long.

"Mayumi would you be kind enough to help Sango?"

He looked down at the girl by his side. At first she had only stared back at him. But after a moment she nodded and walked over to Sango's side. Sango noticed the pained expression on her face. 'She's become really attached to him.'

"If both of you will excuse me." With that said he left them.

"Mayumi-chan are you ok?" For a second she actually thought that the girl might run after him. But instead she turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yes! Is Kirara helping us too?" Her cheerful expression held no trace of the one before.

"What do you say Kirara? Want to help us?" Sango called out to her feline friend. Kirara came running towards them eagerly.

"Well let's go find something to eat."

Sango smiled at the girl that held her small friend. As they started to walk away Kagome called out to them.

"Sango-chan? You think I could have Kirara stay with me?" Kagome smiled faintly.

"Aw. Sure Kagome-chan." Sango looked as Mayumi put the small cat down.

"Arigato." Kagome petted the small cat once it reached her.

"We'll return soon. And Kirara make sure to take care of Kagome-chan."

Mayumi said before following Sango. Once both of them were out of sight Inuyasha approached her. He needed to know what was bothering her.

"Kagome? Is everything ok? You've been real quiet today." Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Oh. I just had something on my mind. But it's nothing to really worry about. Thank you for your concern, Inuyasha." She smiled at him. 'He noticed and was worried for me? How sweet!'

"Good. I thought maybe you were mad at me for something." The dreamy look on her face made him feel uncomfortable.

"Why would I be mad at you? You've been so nice lately."

"Well I don't know. But sometimes you get mad for the dumbest little thing. By the way its not that stupid test you need to take that's bothering you is it?"

Kagome covered her face with her right hand. 'Don't get angry. Don't get angry. He's trying to be nice.' She waited for her anger to come down before speaking to him again.

"Inuyasha don't you need to do something?"

"Oh yeah!" He started to walk away.

"Inuyasha take Shippou with you please." Shippou who had been enjoying the show jumped on top of him.

"What! I don't want that brat…" He quickly closed his mouth when he saw her close her fists. Without another word he walked away with Shippou following happily behind him.

"He can be so dense sometimes. Can't he Kirara?"

"Meow." Kirara agreed.

Kagome went back to her chores. Once she was finished she called Kirara over to her. She kneeled down and petted her.

"Kirara you think you can find Miroku-sama? I want to talk to him."

Kirara looked up at her and a moment later transformed. Kagome caressed her head in appreciation and mounted her. As Kirara made her way thru the forest, Kagome tried to gather her thoughts. 'I'm sure he'll give me a rational explanation. Most likely the blood came from a cut that just happened to be on his cursed hand.' He would tell her that. She was sure of it. And once he did she would feel much better. At least that is what she wanted to believe. But her heart knew better.

_FLASHBACK_

They sat around the campfire eating quietly. Each one of them had gotten two fish with a bit of ramen as their dinner. Kagome stopped eating and looked at the small girl before her.

"Mayumi-chan why aren't you eating?" Kagome asked as she put down her fish.

"I'm not to hungry." She took a small bite of her fish before setting it down.

"I'll take the ramen if you don't want it." Inuyasha eyed her untouched ramen.

"Inuyasha! That's her…"

"Its ok Kagome-chan. Here Inuyasha you can have it."

Mayumi held her ramen out to him. Ignoring the glares from the others he grabbed it. She grabbed the rest of her food and walked over to Sango.

"Could I give these to Kirara?" Kirara was on Sango's left side eating contently.

"Mayumi you haven't eaten anything." Sango looked worriedly at her.

"I took a bite out of this one. See?" She pointed at the small bite.

"That isn't enough. You're still growing. And besides that Kirara probably won't finish her own food. Please eat."

"Look if you really don't want it I'll take it. I'll even give half of one to Shippou." Inuyasha received glares from both older girls.

"Ok here." Mayumi walked over to him. As Inuyasha reached for the food, Kagome slapped his hand away.

"You ate enough already. That's her food. If she isn't hungry now I'll just save it for her. Maybe she'll be hungry by the time Miroku-sama gets back." Kagome took the food and placed it where she had Miroku's portion.

"His food is getting cold isn't it?" Mayumi looked at Miroku's portion.

"Just a bit." Kagome noticed how worried she seemed.

"I'll go tell him." Mayumi began to walk away.

"Wait. You can't go alone. It's dark and could be dangerous." Kagome stood up.

"It's ok I can take care of myself. Miroku-chan said so." She smiled faintly.

"So it's over? You won?" Mayumi nodded in response.

"It's still dangerous for you to go alone. I'll come with you." Sango walked over to her.

"I'd like to go alone. Please." Mayumi looked at her nervously. Both older girls looked at each other worriedly. Kagome was about to ask if something was wrong when Sango spoke up.

"I wouldn't feel good letting you go alone. So, what would you say to having Kirara go with you?" Sango went to get her feline friend.

"I don't want to worry anyone so I'll take her."

Mayumi smiled at her. Once Kirara had transformed, Sango helped Mayumi mount her.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'She looked so determine to go alone. And yet when Sango suggested for Kirara to go with her she accepted so easily. Why?' As Kirara made a quick turn, Kagome realized something. Of the whole group Kirara was the only one that couldn't talk. Kirara came to a stop. Kneeling near a small spring was the man they came looking for. He had his back to them. The two containers of water were by his side. Kirara transformed back once Kagome dismounted. At the sound of this he turned back to look at them. For a moment he said nothing and just stared at her.

"Kagome-sama is everything ok?" He got up and walked over to her.

"That's why I'm here. I want to know about…" She paused as she noticed that he was hiding his right hand. In the moonlight he clearly saw her distress.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." He showed her his hand. "I just finished cleaning the cut. And was drying my hand against my robe." He smiled as she sighed in relief.

"So, it's only a cut right? Nothing to do with… you know." She waited for the answer that she had come for.

"Its just a small cut. I got it when I leaned against the tree to get up this morning. So don't worry." He turned around planning on getting the water containers.

"But you used your staff… like you always do."

Her voice was but a whisper. But it was able to freeze him in mid step. He stood there with his back to her unable to move. She had caught him in a lie. It was a small lie that he could easily explain as a mistake. But something told him he had just blown his only chance at keeping his secret. After a moment longer he turned to face her. She was standing quietly with her head lowered. He put his hand on her shoulder and she quickly pushed it away.

"I thought we were friends." Her voice was shaky.

"What? We are friends. Why…"

"Then tell me the truth." She looked up. She was on the verge of tears.

"I…" He looked away from her. She closed the gap between them and embraced him.

"Miroku. Please." She looked up at him.

Her tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Without a word he held his hand up to her. She took it in her hands. Making sure not to uncover his curse she moved the protective cloth to reveal his wounds. The cuts weren't deep but she noticed their locations.

"This cuts…were made by..."

She nearly pulled away from him when she realized the implication of the wounds. Instead she stood her ground and looked at him. Her tears now came more freely.

"I've always tried to see this curse as my greatest weapon. A powerful weapon that I had control over. But last night I discovered how wrong I was."

As he looked at his hand, he told her everything. Once he was done he looked at her. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Using this time he went to gather the water he had collected earlier. He returned and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry?" He looked at her surprised.

"Every time I've gone to my time, I could have been helping you find Naraku. We might have even defeated him if it wasn't for…" She stopped when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you're going to blame yourself, don't. If anything I'm thankful to you."

"But I've only slowed you…" He hushed her.

"I'd been on my quest for six years before I met you. In all that time not once did I get a chance to face Naraku. But since you allowed me to join you I've had several chances to complete my quest."

"But Naraku is still alive and you…"

"Luck just hasn't been on our side. But I'm sure that if Naraku is ever to be defeated it will be by this group." He smiled.

"Don't you mean our group?"

"Yes. Our group… Kagome I've told you all this because I trust you. I trust you to keep it a secret." He looked at her seriously.

"Secret? But … they're our friends."

"Even among friends there are always secrets. I'm sure that you and Sango hold a couple from Inuyasha and me. Isn't that right?" She lowered her head. "In either case this is best left a secret. The last thing I want is to have the group feel that time is running out. Many mistakes can occur when one feels constrained by time. So please keep this between us. The time will come when they'll need to know but let me decide when that is."

His voice was calm and steady. 'How can he be so calm when…?' She looked up at him.

"Ok."

"Lets get back. The rest of the group might be waiting for us."

He picked up the water and led the way. Kagome followed quietly with Kirara in her arms. Once they arrived at camp their friends greeted them.

"Where were you Kagome? And why the hell is he with you?" Inuyasha jumped in front of Miroku.

"Inuyasha leave him alone. I went looking for some herbs when I walked into him."

Kagome showed him some herbs she had pick up on her way back. Miroku made is way around him without a word. Setting the water near their dinner he looked over at Mayumi. The look of relief on her face made him smile. 'She's still worried about me.' He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I see that you and Sango caught a hare for dinner. Was it difficult?"

"Actually Sango-chan caught it. I just picked some berries. What about you? Did you have any problems?" She looked at him with a smile.

"No. I've mastered the art of fetching water." He winked causing her to laugh.

"Miroku-chan, I'm glad." She whispered to him.

He looked at her then put an arm around her. After a moment he excused himself to get a drink. As he poured the water into his cup he looked up and saw Sango sitting by herself. She was quietly cleaning her weapon. 'Is she blushing?' Although she had he head lowered he could still see enough of her face. Curious, he walked over to her.

"Sango?"

She jumped up at the sound of his voice. 'She must have been lost in her thoughts. I wonder what she was thinking about? It must have been good if she's blushing.'

"Houshi-sama you scared me. Is there something you want?" Her blush deepened.

"Actually there is something I want."

He said playfully. He kneeled so he could see her better. She moved away from him. He heard Mayumi's muffled laugh.

"Houshi-sama I'm not in the mood for you antics." She tried to sound forceful. But his laughter made her realize that she had failed.

"I just checked up on Mayumi and…"

"What did she tell you?" She glanced over at Mayumi nervously.

"What?" He looked at them both and couldn't help feel like something had happen between them. "Well she told me that it was you that caught the hare. But besides that she said nothing else. Is there something else I need to know?" He noticed the relief on her face.

"No nothing. I just… never mind Houshi-sama." She went back to cleaning her weapon.

"Sango are you hiding...?"

"Sango-chan could you teach me how to sharpen my father's sword? I've tried to take care of it. But I was never shown how to properly care for one." Mayumi sat down next to her. Sango looked at her surprised but soon recovered.

"Of course Mayumi-chan. Bring it and I'll show you how." She smiled at the small girl. Mayumi got up and went to get her bag.

"Hey wait I was…"

"Oh. I'm sorry Houshi-sama did you want to teach her?" It was clear that Sango had regained control over herself. And with that his chance of getting anything out of her was gone.

"No. Never mind. I'll be over there if you need anything."

He got up and left. She looked at him then turned to Mayumi. She was walking over to her with her bag in hand. 'That's two times she helps me.' Mayumi reached her and sat down next to her.

"Arigato." Sango whispered to her.

"It was kind of my fault anyways. So, what do I do first?" Mayumi brought out the sword. And for the first time Sango saw the small sheath of the sword.

"Why do you hide it in your bag? Your father's sword is beautiful." Sango took the sword out of its sheath.

"I'm afraid someone might see it and try to take it from me."

"You might be right. In either case the first thing you need to know about taking care of a it is…"

Mayumi listened as Sango explained everything that was needed in the care of one's weapon. Time passed and soon it was time to sleep. Everyone found their spots and laid down for the night. Miroku gazed across the fire as he drifted off into sleep. Across the fire from him slept Mayumi and Sango facing each other. In between them Kirara rested.

Author's note: Again I would like to thank those that took the time to review my story. It helps me know that some people are at least enjoying it. I'll try to update soon. Until next time. Oh yeah! Almost forgot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
